Alex Rider: Moving On
by TJ Jordan
Summary: Two years since the events of "Scorpia Rising", Alex Rider is struggling to get over the death of Jack Starbight and has once again become a part-time spy in order to escape his pain. But when a new villian rises, Alex must go on another adventure to save the world. Meanwhile, Sabina finds out about Alex's secret and Alex is left with a hard decision. Will Alex be able to move on?
1. Let It Begin

**Alex Rider: Moving On**

* * *

**This is my very first fanfiction story. I cannot wait to begin.**

**Just as a reminder, I do not own anything. This is all just for fun.**

**I have been a fan of "Alex Rider" for a long while now. I still love the novels and I find myself having a hard time accepting that it is all over. After the release of Scorpia Rising I got the idea to create my story about Alex. One that takes place after the nineth book. I brought up questions like: What happened afterwards for Alex? Did Alex and Sabina continue their relationship? Has Alex been able to move on with his life? With these questions I have been able to come up with a story that really fits the descrption of what I want to do with Alex.**

**So, here you go. Enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

Summary:

Taking place two years after the events of "Scorpia Rising", Alex Rider is living with the Pleasure Family in California, but he is still dealing with the death of Jack Starbright. In order to escape his pain, Alex has decided to take up being a "part-time" spy again. When Sabina finds out, Alex is left with a decision that will decide his future. But, a new villian has risen and the world needs saving once more. Can Alex find the will to move on?

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Let It Begin**

The black sedan pulled up to the steps of the abandoned hotel. The wind moved like a ghost. The paint was completely faded away from the structure of the building. The windows were broken. And the presence of a great _evil_ could be felt from the outside.

The car's engine died down, being replaced with silence. _Deadly_ silence.

A man, in a tuxedo, appeared from the passenger door. He stepped out and grabbed a silver briefcase from the side of the seat he was in.

"Stay here!" the man order his driver and slammed the door shut.

Walking inside the abandon hotel was nothing for this man. He has done it many times before. It was the secret entrance to the hideout of the organization that he works for.

_Chimera!_

The man's name was Joseph Dmitri, a former Special Forces soldier and now an assassin for hire. But his loyaly lies with Chimera. The organization found him during the aftermath of the fall of the Soviet Union. A black ops soldier without a war to fight. Now he was granted the opportunity to do some real work. Work with the people who gave him a purpose. Chimera was his family and his life.

Continue on into the lobby Dmitri found the only working elevator in the hotel and used it to head to the lower levels of the building. He arrived at very bottom and stepped out of the elevator. He followed a dark, large hallway towards a large meeting room. As Dmitri entered he took notice that he wasn't the only one in the room.

There were five other people sitting around a large, glass table. There was even a man standing at the edge of the room, looking at the computer screens in front of him, with his hands crossed behind his back.

Dmitri swallowed. He knew who that man was. It was the leader of Chimera, Issac Cole. An ex-Marine and ex-CIA agent. He has seen it and done it all. There was a big reason why he was the leader of this organization, and it wasn't because of his looks.

Dmitri took his seat and put the briefcase in his lap, setting both his hands on top of it.

Issac continued to stand still in his spot, not daring to face the group of people who were behind him, waiting for the meeting to begin. He breathed in a breath and released it.

"Is it done, Dmitri?" Issac asked, not turning around. A dark whisper of wind flew around the room as Issac spoke. It felt like a powerful darkness was closing in on everyone.

Dmitri shivered and said, "Everything is going to plan. Our informat is certain that he can get what we need inside Area 51. The plan will commence tomorrow night. His only demand is that we pay him in cash."

Issac let out a small chuckle and smiled. He turned around and looked at the people who were staring at him.

"Of course we will pay him!" Issac stated. "We will get what we want and he will get what he wants. It is all part of the arrangement. But... I suggest that we give him something else to remember us by." He let out a small, evil laugh. "It will blow his mind away. I'm sure of that."

Everyone remained firm.

"Where are we on Operation Reckoning?" Issac asked.

A man at the end of the table spoke up. "Operation Reckoning is going as planned. The CIA and the FBI have no idea on what we are doing, they are blind. We have assets ready for transport. All we need is those weapons."

Issac nodded and looked towards Dmitri. He smiled at him and said, "You will make sure that everything goes well at Area 51. Make sure that our informat does not fail us. Understood?!"

Dmitri swallowed and used his hands to loosen his shirt. "Yes sir."

Issac smiled and raised his hands in the air, almost as if he was praising to God or something. "Then let it begin!" he yelled.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, short chapter! But at least the villian sounds cool (at least I think so). Don't worry. There will be more chapters ahead. I have plans to set most of the storyline in Las Vegas, Area 51, Los Angeles, and maybe a few other places.**

**Please, review on what you guys thought about it. I don't care if they are negative or positive.**


	2. Secret Weapon

**Alex Rider: Moving On**

* * *

**Okay, I'm back and ready to do chapter 2! Things will take a turn for a point of view on Mrs. Jones and Joe Byrne. Sorry to inform you all but Alan Blunt will not be in this story at all, but he will be mentioned once or twice. Mr. Smithers will return for a cameo appearance for this chapter and will have an even bigger part later on.**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Secret Weapon**

Joe Byrne sat in his office, doing paper work as usual. It was almost the end of a long day at the CIA. Nothing could be worse.

_Wrong!_

Suddenly, the door flies open and someone comes rushing in, breathing hard from the running.

Joe looks up and sees the concern in his eyes. He immediatly sits up. "What is it?" he asked.

"Turn on the TV!" the man said.

Joe reached across his table and grabbed his remote, hitting the **Power** button. He watched as his flatscreen TV came on, with CNN on the channel.

_"In a shocking development, right here in Las Vegas, a casino has been taken over by an unknown group of armed men! It has been comfirmed that the name of the casino is the Black Dragon! Many people have been taken hostage and the armed men are making no demands! They refuse to speak to the police and are threatening to kill hostages if anyone tries to break in...!"_

Joe's eyes were big. A minute ago he was tired and ready to fall asleep, but now he was fully aware. But it was the news report on the hostage situation that shocked him... it was the name of the casino. _The Black Dragon!_

"What do we do sir?" the man asked.

Joe took notice of his presence. His mouth hanging open and his eyes the size of bowling balls.

The Black Dragon Casino wasn't just any other casino. It was the place that the CIA kept most of their cash flow of money and even some secret documents. The CIA had taken an interest into casinos in the early 1960s and started using them as safety deposit boxes in order to keep their secrets and money well hidden. But the CIA wasn't the only one who had stuff in that casino either. MI6, NSA, and among other agencies have done the same as them.

Joe snapped back to his sense and started to take command.

"Get MI6 Director Mrs. Jones on the line! I don't care what time it is there! Just get her on the phone! NOW!"

The man nodded and ran out the door, not even bothering to shut it.

Joe sat back into his chair and rubbed his face with his hand. He breathed into his hand and looked back at the TV.

_God help us!_

* * *

Mrs. Jones was sound asleep in her king size bed when her cell phone began to ring. She groaned as she reached out towards the phone and grabbed it. Taking her time to get out of bed, she checked the time on her watch and made another stressful moan. She barely made contact to the ground and answered her phone.

"This better be good!" she hissed into the phone.

A female voice came on the line, her voice full of concern and worry. "It is ma'm! I just got a call from Joe Byrne! He says it is important that he talks to you right away!"

Mrs. Jones rubbed her head and grabbed ahold of the side of her robe. "What ever Mr. Byrne has can wait till morning. I'm not in the mood of discussing more political problems at the moment."

There's silence.

"It's about the Black Dragon Casino in Las Vegas," the woman said in a slow voice. "Something has happened."

Mrs. Jones's eyes shot up. She could feel the blood pumping like crazy in her veins.

"I'm coming to headquarters! Have Mr. Smithers there when I arrive!"

"Yes ma'm!"

Mrs. Jones hung up and allowed her robe to fall to the ground. She immediatly got dressed and made way to her car in the garage.

* * *

Mrs. Jones drove like at the speed of hundred miles per hour. It didn't matter if the police noticed, the liscense plates said everything to them.

One thing that Mrs. Jones always hated was being driven around by someone else. She hated it when she worked for Alan Blunt, her old boss. She loved driving herself whenever she could. She normally didn't like to break the rules of the road either... but not today.

She arrived at the headquarters of MI6 and rushed into the back door of the bank. She was allowed through when the security guards saw who she was. She made way to her office and found Mr. Smithers there. Mrs. Jones always considered Smithers to be an old friend. They both always agreed that bringing Alex Rider into the spy business was a terrible mistake. And they both lost something precious to them in the past.

"Do you ever get tired of wearing that _fat suit_?" Mrs. Jones teased.

Mr. Smithers laughed along and said, "Gotta live my role as a fat man. Even if I don't like it."

Mrs. Jones went around her desk and sat in her chair. She noticed the green light on her computer, signaling that someone was trying to reach her. Turning on her computer, Joe Byrne appeared on the screen, standing in some dark room.

"Mrs. Jones!" exclaimed Joe. "Glad to reach you and sorry about the timing."

Mrs. Jones nodded and asked, "What seems to be the situation?"

Joe swallowed. "About a couple hours ago, the Black Dragon Casino in Las Vegas was attacked by an unknown group of armed men. We don't know how bad the situation is, but it could be worse."

"Dear Lord!" Mrs. Jones said out loud. "Do we know if they are after our... _products_?!"

"That is unknown," Joe replied. "But it appears that they are after something. Most likely money. But I advise that we take action."

Mrs. Jones nodded.

Mr. Smithers stepped forward and said, "The security measures that I have built into the vault should be able to buy us all the time we need. Nothing came break into it. Not even I could."

Mrs. Jones smiled at him. _Show off!_

Joe ignored him and continue. "I would like to bring in our _secret weapon_ onto this mission."

Mrs. Jones shot him an angry face. She knew who he was talking about and she wasn't going to have it. Alex Rider has done enough for both England and the United States. The events from Egypt should have been enough to put all of this to rest. She knew that Alex has been doing missions for the CIA for the past year now. His way of dealing with the death of Jack Starbright, his past guardian.

"No!" Her voice shocked Joe. Never once has she raised her voice before. "Alex Rider is not part of this! Leave him be!"

Joe raised his hands and said, "It is already done. I was hoping that you would agree."

Mrs. Jones put her head on the table and looked back up. She wanted to put a stop to it, but she knew there nothing she could do. It was the CIA. They always got what they wanted. One way or another.

"Alright," she said forcefully. "But I'm warning you! If Alex Rider is injured or killed, I will bring all kinds of hell down on you! This is the last time!"

Joe nodded and said, "You have my word. Thank Mrs. Jones." He disappeared from the screen.

Mrs. Jones looked up at Mr. Smithers, whose face was red.

"I though Alex was done with all of this!" Mr. Smithers almost yelled. "Since when do you start breaking promises?!"

Mrs. Jones looked down and sighed. "I'm Smithers, but... it is the only way right now. Alex must do what he needs to do. I agree with you all the way, I truly do!"

Mr. Smithers nodded, but Mrs. Jones knew that he didn't like it one bit.

"Lets hope that Alex can make it out of this in one piece!" Mr. Smithers hissed under his breath.

* * *

**Another chapter down... who knows how many to go! Sure hope that you enjoyed this one! Alex will appear in the next chapter! Things will be explained. Like why he is working with the CIA and how he has been doing for the last two years.**

**Review! Or ELSE!**


	3. Regret

**Alex Rider: Moving On**

* * *

**We finally get to Alex Rider. So many things have been happening with him and there is a lot of stuff to explain. Sabina will make an appearance. Jack will have a small cameo but it will also be in a dream and in a flashback. This chapter is actually going to be short... again. Sorry!**

**Enjoy! Sure hope that you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Regret**

The sand felt like heaven. The water felt like ice. The sun felt like flames.

Alex Rider found himself on the beach, standing there. He looked out to the horizion and watched as the sun started to disappear behind the ocean ahead. He wanted to save this moment forever. But somewhere inside he knew that was not possible. Because it _never_ happened. This was not real.

"Alex!" came a familair voice from behind.

Alex smiled and turned around.

A large house stood near the edge of the long grass. There was a large porch and a set of concrete stairs leading to the beach itself. It was Alex's dream home.

"Come and eat!" demanded Jack. "Don't make me come and get you!"

Alex laughed. After all this time, he still remembered her face... and her cooking.

He watched as she popped the last hamburger from the grill and sat it on a plate full of them. She put it on the table, along with the french fries and the two Cokes.

Jack always did hated cooking things over twenty minutes. That would explain why she bought the "already-made" hamburger meat in the first place.

"Alex?!" Jack's voice raised with worry. Her face was full of concern as she stared at Alex. "You okay?"

Suddenly, the beach, the house, the porch, the food, and even... Jack, all disappeared.

Alex found himself back in Egypt. Back in that same chair that Julius Grief had tied him down in. He was looking at the TV, watching the car explode. Watching Jack die once more. He could hear the evil laughs from Julius as the pain moments returned.

Alex's eyes shot open. His face was covered in sweat. His fingers gripping onto the sheets of his bed. He was back to reality. A reality without Jack Starbright.

Alex calmed himself down and stared up towards the ceiling. He tried to go back to sleep but it was no use. There was no sleeping tonight. Not for Alex Rider.

A lot of things have happened over the last two years.

Alex was now living with the Pleasure Family. Living with them at their nice house in the nice countryside of California. They were a couple of hours away from San Franisco and even closer to Los Angeles. Sometimes they would go to one of the two cities to have fun.

Both he and Sabina were homeschooled. It was Mrs. Pleasure's idea. A few weeks after Alex came to live with them, Mrs. Pleasure thought that it would have been too hard for him to go to a public school. So, she got him into it and even brought Sabina on board. It seemed to be working so far.

Another thing was that Alex and Sabina were _offically_ a couple. Mr. and Mrs. Pleasure approved of it and they saw how they looked after each other. Like two young lovers. Sabina did all she could to help Alex with the death of Jack and it brought them closer together. Their love became stronger.

To add to the list, Alex was now seventeen and was moving onto his senior year when this summer was over. That was perhaps the biggest news of them all. The thought of senior year also brough thoughts of growning up into the question. He began to wonder who and what he wanted to be.

But the one final thing was that... Alex was a spy again. Or at least a part-time spy. A year ago, Alex found himself struggling to move on with his life and made contact with Joe Byrne himself. He struck a deal that he would help the CIA on missions that were in need of someone younger. Every since then, he has been on six other missions around the world. And the Pleasures, even Sabina herself, don't know about it.

Alex hated himself for keeping this a secret from them. He promised Sabina that he was done with that life, but... he was in so much emotional pain that the missions offered to numb the feeling. To hold it at bay, and Alex was determined to keep it that way.

Alex missed his old life back in London. With the exception of MI6, Alan Blunt, and Mrs. Jones, he misses his best friend Tom Harris, who he still keeps in contact with on Facebook; his old school, his old neighborhood, and Mr. Smithers. He even misses his uncle, Ian. A part of him was still in London. A part of him that will never be the same again. For as long as he lived, he will never be able to move on.

Alex's cell phone buzzed right next to him.

_What now?!_

Alex flipped himself around and answered. "Hello."

Joe Byrne's voice came on.

"Alex! Please tell me that you are fully awake!"

Alex raised an eyebrow and said, "Now I am. What's the mission?" He decided to skip the whole "how are you doing" conversation and just get to the point.

Joe chuckled.

"Nice to know you have a sense of humor," he teased. "I have a car coming to get you in about ten minutes. Get dressed and forget about everything else. You will be debriefed along the way." He hung up.

"Good to talk to you too," Alex quietly said. He allowed his cell phone to fall to the bed as he got up. He stripped off his pajamas and hoped into the shower in his bathroom. He was out of there in five minutes and immediatly got dressed. He soon found himself rushing down the stairs of the house and out the front door of the house.

Four minutes later, a black van pulled up to the drive way of the property, it's lights off.

Alex wasted no time as he got into the van, he closed the door and sat down in the back, relaxing against the comfortable seats.

The driver and the passenger didn't even turn to look at him as the car drove off, silently into the night.

* * *

Sabina Pleasure had trouble sleeping. She could hear Alex mumburing in his sleep. Not yelling, but talking in quiet words. And this made her want to cry when she heard him.

Her room was right next door to his. Her bed was right up against the wall. Sometimes she would put her ear against the wall and listen to everything that went on the other side. Some things good and some things bad. But it was moments like these that made her heart sink. She knew that he missed Jack and was still dealing with her death. She could remember the times when she would sneak inside his bedroom at night and cuddle up right next to him. They would hold each other in their arms and force their foreheads together. And... they would sleep.

Sabina loved having Alex with her family. It was hard having an overseas relationship and not to mention the missions that Alex would go on. There were times that she would wait by the phone and expect to her it ring, hoping to God that it was Alex. And there were times when she would fear that it was Jack or Mrs. Jones calling to tell her that Alex was dead. It was her worst fear. The very thought of living without Alex was unbearable and it made her eyes fill up with tears when she thought about it.

She knew that Alex and her had feelings for each other. But... it was more than that. What they felt wasn't just feelings... it was love. She loved him. And he loved her. She knew it down in her heart. But they never said the words to each other. And that... was her greatest _regret_. She knew that they have been given many second chances to express it, but they have always been avoiding it.

_Just tell him girl!_ she thought. _Stop playing miss shy, shy and tell that "idiot" that you are in love with him._

Sabina smiled to herself. She finally knew what she needed to do.

_I'll tell him tomorrow!_

_No! Tonight!_

Without thinking, Sabina got out of bed and ran to the door, swinging it open. But as she made it to the hallway she saw Alex walking down the stairs. Stopping in her tracks, Sabina frowned.

_Where is he going at such a late hour?_

She quietly followed him down the stairs and watched as he went out the front door. Peeking out one of the windows Sabina saw a black van pulling up in their drive way. It's lights were off and Alex was just getting in.

_What is going on?_ she thought.

She watched as the van pulled away and disappeared into the darkness ahead.

A few minutes later, Sabina walked back up the stairs and went into Alex's bedroom. She found his cell phone on the bed. Looking through his recieved calls, she found an _unknown_ caller on it. Taking notice of when the call was sent her face dropped. It was sent nearly fifteen minutes ago. Just before Alex went with whoever was in that van.

Was Alex meeting up with some friends?

_No! Alex doesn't have that many friends around here!_

Police?

_Police would have knocked, not call first!_

Then another theory hit her. One that she should have thought of before.

_Is Alex working for the government again?_

Remembering back to a year ago, Sabina remembered about the job that Alex "supposively" had gotten. A job that involved some late nights and long hours. It was supposed to be with some animation film company in Los Angeles. It was called Creative Ideas Animation of Los Angeles. A film industry company. Alex was hired as stunts man when they did the animation sequences for the movies. It was said to be a good job and paid really well too. Then it hit her.

_CIA!_

That said it! She knew immediatly that Alex was working with the CIA. The job was a cover. A cover to allow him to go on missions across the world. Missions that he, himself, promised her that he would never do again.

_That two timer lying son of a -!_ she roared to herself. _I'm going to kill him!_

"How dare he!" she nearly yelled out loud.

Sabina stood in the bedroom, her face red as blood. She knew that once Alex was back from wherever he was heading she was going to have a _"conversation"_ with him. And it was going to be a long one too.

Before storming out of the room, Sabina threw the cell phone onto the ground and stumped on it. The screen was cracked all around.

_That's for ruining my chance!_

* * *

**WOW! I really enjoyed that last part! Seriously, I loved writing about Sabina getting mad! But, anyway, I hope you guys liked it. Wait till Alex comes back. I have something "special" planned for that scene.**

**Please review! **

**And thank you to Albany, Space Astronaut Capt. Robot Koala, and tickgrey, you guys rock with the reviews! Thank you for giving me hope!**


	4. Sin City

**Alex Rider: Moving On**

* * *

**Alright! We have introduced the villians! Got a glimpse at how life has been for Alex! But now... it is time to see the great Alex Rider back in action. This entire chapter will take place in Las Vegas. For those who want to see the story go to Area 51, don't worry, we will get to that! Just roll with the story!**

**Read, enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Sin City**

Alex sat in the interogation room of the secret CIA outpost in Las Vegas. He stared at the four walls and tapped his foot against the ground. He moaned and down his head onto the table.

_I hate waiting!_ he thought.

Alex arrived in Las Vegas a few hours earlier. He was led to the room and left alone.

A part of him began to wonder what the mission had to do with Las Vegas and why he was waiting so long. At least with MI6 they didn't force him to wait. At least they were honest to the bone, even if it was too harsh.

Suddenly, the door opened and a woman appeared and walked on in, but not closing the door.

"Hello, Alex," she said with a calm and serious voice. "My name is Lily. I'm your new handler for now."

Alex studied her and asked, "What happened to David?"

David was Alex's only friend in the CIA, besides Tamara Knight. Alex saw a little bit of "Mr. Smithers" in David. They understood each other and made jokes about their lives as spies.

As for Tamara, Alex finally met her again when he on his second (fourth, counting the other two from years earlier) mission in Coasta Rica. Many people didn't know this but Alex and Tamara have a "thing" for each other. But they perfer to be friends. All due to age differences, he being 17 and she being 28, and also for the sake of Sabina. Alex found it funny that they had only met two and half years ago with the "Ark Angel" and "Nikolei Drevin" case.

In speaking of Drevin, Alex was still in contact with Paul, Nikolei's son. Paul was now living with his mother in Miami, Florida and was entitled to inherit his father's wealth by the time he turned eighteen. They both share a strong friendship and planned on meeting up sometime in the future.

The woman named Lily studied Alex from head to toe and smiled. "David is on _"vacation__"_ for now. I'll be taking care of you for this mission. But from reading your file and looking at just now... I say that you can handle yourself just fine." She gave him a wink and smiled again.

Alex smiled back and could feel his cheeks turning red. He already liked her. Maybe he had just met a new friend in the CIA after all.

Lily walked forward and reached out her hand.

Alex got up from his chair and shook it.

"Pleasure to meet the famous _Alex Rider_!" she said. "Many people around the CIA have been going nuts over this thing with you. The whole incident with Stormbreaker, Point Blanc, Skeleton Key, Air Force One, Scorpia, and even Ark Angel. I can see why the CIA has taken an interest in using you. Some say that you are the _"secret weapon"_."

Alex smiled and said, "Do they now? I don't remember hearing things like that."

"That's because you don't listen to the rumors good enough. But I'm glad to finally meet you. I really am."

"I'm glad to meet you too... _Lily_."

Lily blushed.

"Come with me. Mr. Byrne is wanting to see you."

* * *

Joe arrived in _Sin City _near two in the morning. He had just flown on a private jet for the last three hours and was not in the mood for anything else to go wrong. He sat in the small debriefing room, talking to Mrs. Jones on the ninety-inch TV.

"What's the status on the situation in Las Vegas?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"Same as it was before," responded Joe. "Alex has just arrived and I have sent for him. This should be a nice reunion for you two."

Mrs. Jones didn't look too happy. Joe knew that she hoped that the mission in Cairo, Egypt was the final straw for Alex. He had lost Jack and also lost bits of himself too. But at least Scorpia was gone. As it turned out, everyone who was with Scorpia is either dead or imprisoned.

"Joe..." Mrs. Jones said with worry. "I do not want anything to happen to Alex. Do you hear me? Nothing! In fact, this is the last time that Alex is working for you! Once all of this is said and done, you and all of the CIA are cutting ties with him! I will not take no for answer!"

Joe didn't change his expression.

"I don't know if I can promise you that, Mrs. Jones," he said. "Let me remind you that it was Alex who came running to us..."

"But you didn't hesitate to recruit him!" protested Mrs. Jones. "If Alex comes running to you again, refuse! I don't care how much he begs, just refuse! Alex is only trying to escape the pain of lossing Jack and will do anything to escape it!"

Joe nodded. "I'll try."

Mrs. Jones nodded back.

The door to the room opened and Alex appeared, along with his handler, Lily.

"Alex, Lily!" exclaimed Joe. "Come and sit. We have much to talk about!"

* * *

Alex has had moments when he wanted to just run away. This was one of them.

He sat at the table with Joe and Lily. He took notice of Mrs. Jones on the TV. A part of him was happy to see her. But another part had a burning anger towards her. One that he has been dealing with for some time.

Alex didn;t truely blame her for Jack's death, but he did blame her for those other times when he was recruited by MI6. She had the power to stop it all but she didn't. But just all the same, he was happy to see her.

"Hello, Alex," said Mrs. Jones.

Alex nodded and said, "Good to see you Mrs. Jones. You look well."

"Thank you," she said. "How is the Pleasure Family doing? I hope that are _handling_ this whole spy-thing alright."

Alex knew what she meant and he was angry at her for even mentioning it. She knew that the Pleasures didn't know about his spy status. She was trying to reason with him. He wanted to unleash all of his anger at her.

_Not now!_ he told himself. _We have bigger fish to fry!_

"They're doing well," he responded.

Mrs. Jones nodded, not protesting against his words.

They immediatly got right to business.

Alex was told about the hostage situation at the Black Dragon Casino. He was even told about the history that the CIA has with the casino and why they are so worried about it.

"... we need you to take out the armed men and retrieve those files for us," Joe finished. "It should be simple and easy."

"What about the money?" Alex asked.

"The money will take care of itself," Mrs. Jones said. "No one will notice. It's the files that we need to get."

"They will be located inside the vault, right where the filing cabinets are," said Joe.

Alex nodded.

"How will I get in?" he asked, getting all curious about the plan.

Lily coughed and said, "I will fly you up above the casino, then you will parachute in. Once you have taken out all of the armed men and retrieved the files, you will act as a hostage and leave the casino. You should know how to disappear."

For once, Alex actually loved the plan. Some part of him thought it was crazy, but it did fit the bill.

"Alright," Alex nodded and smiled. "But I'm guessing that I'm not going in without some gadgets."

Lily laughed. "Boys!" She reached under the desk and brought up a large bag. She unzipped it and slid it across the table to Alex.

Alex opened the bad and smiled as he took a look inside. This was his favirote part of these missions. _The gadgets!_

"Inside are some sneakers," Lily explained. "They are designed to make you faster than ever and can kick through concrete walls. The hard rubber coating helps with that."

Alex took them out and studied them. He smiled and sat them down.

"Also inside is the newest addition, _eye-contacts_. They can identify targets and other objects when you focus. X-ray vision of all kinds are equipped inside them too, which means no more of those goggles. You can even surf the web with those. Just use your eyes and the contacts will do the rest."

Alex's eyes widened as he snatched the white box of eye-contacts from the bag.

"Awesome!" he whispered to himself.

"There is also a bullet proof suit inside," she continued. "It is designed to handle a straight shot and has camouflage abilities. Just expect to be feeling some pain when the bullets start flying."

Alex laughed at her joke and put all the gadgets back into the bag.

"Alight," Alex said with excitment. "I'm ready."

Joe raised both of his eyebrows and asked, "You sure?"

Alex nodded.

Joe nodded back and said, "Then lets get to it."

"Good luck, Alex," said Mrs. Jones.

Alex remembered her presence and turned towards her. He nodded to her and got up from his seat, following Lily out the door.

* * *

**Another short chapter. I lost time to continue. Sorry!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! I loved the gadgets that I have decided to use! Hope that you guys do too!**

**The "real" action begins in the next chapter. Hopefully it is bigger than these other ones.**

**Review about what you think!**


	5. Dark Side

**Alex Rider: Moving On**

* * *

**Chapter five! Here we go! Time to see some action!**

**This chapter will focus on the Black Dragon Casino and Alex's journey from the roof to the vault. You will see a more darker Alex than ever before. I hope this doesn't disburb anybody, but I thought it was time that Alex started doing what other spies do.**

**Enjoy and review! Cannot wait to read them!**

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

**Dark Side**

The helicopter flew across the city of Las Vegas. High above the buildings and the skyscrappers.

Alex hung his legs out of the helicopter. Enjoying the air that was blowing against him. He loved the feel of it and didn't want it to stop. He wore the black, bullet-proof suit, which covered him from neck to ankle. It felt a little heavy, but bearable.

In his hands was a FN Five-SeveN, equipped with a silencer. He double checked the clip and cocked the gun, making sure it was fully loaded. He then slipped it into his left pocket and relaxed.

Lily's voice came on into his micro-phone. "Alex? Get ready! Your jump is coming right up! Make sure you the parachute and the camouflage active before you make the jump! This has to be perfect! Too early, you will crash into the wall! Too late, you will over shoot it!"

Alex got up from the edge of the helicopter and grabbed the parachute. He put it on and readied himself by the edge.

One thing that Alex found amazing of Lily was that she could fly a helicopter. This girl was just full of suprises.

"Don't tell me that your afraid of heights!" Lily teased.

Alex laughed and said, "I've been through worse than this!"

A few seconds later, the moment came.

"NOW!" Lily screamed.

Alex took a deep breath. He activated the camoflage suit and jumped forward, right out into the open air.

* * *

Everything was happening all at once for Alex.

He felt himself spinning out of control.

_Control yourself when falling!_ Alex remembered the voice of his uncle, Ian. _Balance yourself. Don't get out of control._

Alex finally stopped spinning and stabled himself. Then he pulled the cord and the chute came out. Alex felt himself jerking backwards. It hurted. A lot.

Looking around him, he saw the roof of the casino. He moved in the direction of it and kept himself in a straight forward position.

Suddenly... he saw two armed men on the roof.

He knew what to do.

Thanks to the camouflage, Alex was invisible. The parachute was designed to use the darkness of the sky as cover. He was well hidden.

Getting closer to the roof, Alex found himself heading towards one of the armed hostiles. He smiled. Just as he wants to.

Alex unstrapped himself from the parachute and fell to the roof. He landed ontop of the man and used his body weight to keep him down. Using the butt of his gun, Alex hit the man in the back of the head.

_Good night!_ he thought to himself.

"James?" came the voice of the second armed hostile. "You alright?"

Alex moved forward and hid himself behind air-conditioning vent.

The man came around and saw the one known as James.

"On crap!" the man nearly yelled. He turned around and searched his surroundings. He thought it might have been a sniper.

Alex made his move and silently went forward. He approached the man and quickly got him into a headlock. The man dropped his SCORPION machine gun and struggled to free himself. Alex tightened his grip and made sure that the man couldn't reach him. After a few seconds, the man passed out and Alex allowed his body to fall to the ground.

"Lily!" Alex spoke into his micro-phone. "I made it to the roof! Heading down the stairs as we speak!"

"Please be careful, Alex!" Lily said with a worried voice.

Alex smiled and said, "Don't tell me that you are actually worried."

"I would never!" she protested.

Alex laughed and opened the door to the stairs. He went down, preparing for a bigger fight ahead.

* * *

The first few floors were clear of bad guys.

_Must be in the lobby,_ he told himself

He arrived at the lobby and founded three armed hostiles patrolling the place.

"Hey, do you think we might get away with this?" one of the men asked.

The other shrugged and said, "If not, we can go out with a _bang_." He waved the machine gun around like a psycho.

"I want to be rich and retire to a nice island in the Caribbean," said the third one. "Maybe I can find myself a nice wife too."

_In your dreams!_ Alex thought.

Alex readied his gun and rushed forward, right out the door.

"What the-"

Alex fired three times.

All three armed men went down. Dead.

Alex ignored their lifeless bodies and kept moving forward.

He soon came to the casino area.

Right in the middle of the place were a couple dozen hostages. Some men, women, and children. There were six armed men around them.

Alex moved from coin machine to coin machine trying to keep himself concealed from the hostiles. He kept the camouflage activated, but he needed to keep a distance in order to stay hidden.

"What is taking them so long?!" one of the men complained. "They should have busted in by now."

"It's a casino vault, what do you think? It isn't like they are just going to store all of the money inside and not take extreme measures to keep it safe. Give it more time."

"It's been more than seven hours!" the man complained again. "The police are growing restless and so are we! I say that we kill one or two hostages to show them that we are serious!"

"No!" another man protested. "We wait for the boss's orders! He hasn't told us what to do next yet! We wait!"

Alex became angry. There was no way he was going to allow them to kill any of these people. He needed to take these guys out now!

"I need to use the restroom," one of the men said, as he hurried off.

"Just hurry it up!" yelled another.

Alex suddenly got an idea and followed the man to the restrooms on the other side of the casino. He silently followed him in and when they were out of sight, Alex reached forward and grabbed him from behind. The man dropped his machine gun. Angry to his core, Alex jerked the man's neck back and a horrible sound could be heard. He was dead.

Alex allowed his lifeless body to fall to the ground and he began to take off the man's clothes. He dressed himself in them and walked out of the bathroom. He hid the gun behind his back and approached the armed men. He used a hoodie to cover his face too.

"Hey, what took you so long?" one of the men teased.

Alex pretended he was drunk and walked funny.

"Did you go to the bar?!" the same man complained. "You decided to get drunk at this hour?!"

That was when Alex made his move.

He grabbed the nearest man towards him and used him as a shield. He aimed the machine gun towards the armed men and squeezed the trigger.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" Alex screamed at the hostages.

The bullets hit the first two armed men and they went down in a flash.

The hostages screamed and ducked for cover on the ground.

The other two armed men fired, but the bullets only hit the man that Alex was using for a shield. Turning the gun towards the men, Alex again squeezed the trigger and the men went down.

Alex allowed the dead man to fall to the ground and he stared at the hostages, who were looking at him with confused and scared faces. They couldn't see his face, due to the hoodie that Alex was wearing.

Using his deep voice, Alex said, "Get out of here! Go!"

The hostages didn't hesitate as they made a run towards the lobby.

Alex smiled to himself and made way to the vault.

* * *

As Alex climbed the stairs all the down to the vault, he reloaded his gun and took aim. All ready for what lays ahead.

Remembering back to when he killed those men, Alex felt a little bit of pitty on them. He didn't want to kill them but he felt that he had to. When he was younger he never once killed anyboy, except for Hugo Grief, Damian Cray, Desmond McCain, and Julius Grief. But... ever since he joined the CIA, he has been allowed to use extreme force against his opponets. Going as far as to kill them now. It was for good reason, but it also unleashed something that ALex thought he never had... his _dark side_.

Alex reached the bottom of the stairs and saw that only three armed men remained. But they also had a hostage.

"Get this thing open!" yelled the man in the middle.

"I'm... I'm... trying," cried the woman, as she tried to use the passcode to open the vault. "Like... I... told... you. I... don't... know... the... password..."

The man in the middle of the other two, who was simply the leader, pulled out his gun and aimed at the woman's head.

"Then you are no use to us," he said.

"No, please..." those were the woman's last words as the leader fired a round into her head. She fell to the fell, with blood all around her.

Alex looked away in disgust and felt his anger rising. He wanted to kill these men. So bad.

Taking his chance, Alex walked foward, making his presence known.

The three men turned around and fear shot up into their eyes.

Alex fired three times.

The two men on both sides of the leader fell to the ground, while the leader only fell to one knee, dropping his gun. Alex had only shot him in the arm.

Fueled by anger, Alex kicked the leader in the stomach and forced him to fall backwards. He put his foot on the man's throat and aimed the gun at his head.

"Why are you trying to break into this vault?!" Alex demanded.

"We were only wanting to steal the money!" the man barely said, as he struggled to breath.

"Who do you work for?! Who sent you?!" Alex pressed his foot a little harder into the man's throat. If he pressed even harder he will break his neck.

The man groaned in pain and said, "No one! We're just self-employed! Nothing more!"

Alex nodded and said, "I believe you. But it won't save you." He pulled the trigger and the man was dead.

Leaving the dead corpses behind, Alex approached the vault.

"Lily, I need the code to this thing," he said.

"The passcode is 1488569100," responded Lily. "Hurry it up. The police have already made it to the front doors of the casino. They will be at your location in one to two minutes."

Alex entered in the code and the vault opened. He went inside and found the file cabinet and opened up each door. It was easy to find the files, thanks to the _Top Secret_ and the _Confidential_ stamped on them.

Once he was done, he went out of the vault and laid down right next to the dead woman. He threw his gun away from him and waited.

* * *

When the police came, they treated Alex like he was a victim and led him up to the surface and out of the casino. He passed TV cameras, reporters, and even some of the hostages.

After being brought to an ambulance, Alex was being treated for any injuries, but when the EMPs saw he had none they moved on to someone else.

Once he was for sure out of sight, Alex grabbed the files and stripped off the clothes he was wearing. He was back to his back suit and he walked off, disappearing around the corner ahead.

* * *

**I moved a little too fast when writing this! Sorry about that!**

**But, anyway, what did you think? Did you like the whole new dark take on Alex?**

**Please review!**


	6. Confidential

**Alex Rider: Moving On**

* * *

**Here we are! Post-aftermath of Chapter Five! We finally get a glimpse of what this story is all about and things get even more stranger too.**

**Read, enjoy, and review! It's the circle of life!**

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

**Confidential**

Another well-done mission, on a different day.

Alex made the walk from the casino to the rendezvous point. He climbed the stairs on the conference building and found himself on the roof, on a helipad.

"Lily!" Alex spoke into his micro-phone. "I'm at the rendezvous point. Ready for pickup."

Alex could hear her laughing.

"You sound like I have forgotten you," she said. "On the way."

After a few minutes, the helicopter came from out of no where and slowly landed on the helipad.

Alex wasted no time as he hopped into the helicopter and sat down.

"Let's get out of here!" said Alex.

"Lady and Gentleman, this is your Captain Lily speaking. We are inbound for CIA headquarters, where we will hand over all of our hard work to our boss and make him look like a hero. So, buckle up and enjoy the ride... while it still lasts."

Alex laughed at her joke and closed eyes to rest.

The helicopter began to lift off the helipad and flew away into the darkness ahead.

After a while, Alex got bored and decided to _look_ through the files that were in his hands. He knew that it was big time illegal for what he was doing, but he wants to know what was so important these files in the first place.

All of them were nothing more than secret contracts with other agencies around the globe. Nothing special.

Then... Alex came to the last one. The name of it got his attention.

_Project: Pandora. _

_Confidential! Eyes-Only!_

Just the name of it made Alex curious. What was Project Pandora? Was this what the CIA wanted to remain hidden?

Slowly, Alex began to open the cover of the file.

"We're here!" Lily said. "Have 'em files ready!"

Alex forgot about the file and stacked it ontop of the pile right next to him.

When the helicopter was on the ground, Alex jumped out and waited as Lily joined him. Together, they went inside, where Joe Byrne was waiting.

* * *

"Well-done, Alex!" Joe nearly yelled. "I knew we could count on you to do the right thing!"

Alex just made a nod towards him and said nothing.

A man-in-black took the files from Alex and made off with them.

Alex took one last look at the Pandora file as it disappeared from sight.

_Another mystery unsolved!_ Alex thought to himself.

Joe took out a cell phone from his shirt pocket and gave it to Alex.

"What is this for?" Alex put the cell phone into his left pocket.

"It's your new one," Joe responded. "Sabina destroyed the one back at home."

Alex's eyes got big. _Sabina did this?_

"Why did she do that?"

Joe mad shrug and said, "Don't know. The camera on the phone showed her checking into it and then smashing it up. I think she might have figured it out that you are a spy again."

Alex hit himself on the forehead.

"Great!" he said almost too loud. "Another problem to handle... and the day hasn't even started yet!"

Joe smiled at him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Things will work out!" he said with encouragement. "The van is outside, waiting to take you home."

Alex turned to Lily and shook her hand.

"Pleasure working with you," he said. "I hope that we cross paths again."

Lily made a wink and said, "Me too. See you around, Alex." She left after that.

Alex got changed back into his ordinary clothes and went outside to the van. As he was being driven home, Alex began to wonder how he was doing to deal with this thing with Sabina.

_I am soooooo dead!_ he said to himself.

* * *

**OHHHHHHHH! I cannot wait to get to the scene with Alex and Sabina! That is when the real emotion picks up! The whole deal with Area 51 will come into play here in a little bit! Just stay with me on this! Story needs to develop as it goes along!**

**Really hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	7. Legacy

**Alex Rider: Moving On**

* * *

**We make another turn to the point of view of the villians! Again, this chapter will be short. It is just to get things moving for later chapters ahead.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

**Legacy**

Issac Cole sat in the large meeting room. He was reviewing over the progress of the operation known as Reckoning. His great Master Plan.

Little much is known about Issac, besides the fact that he was once a Marine and CIA. His mother was once an agent for the agency known as MI6. His father was unknown. No other family to think of.

But Issac knew that _legacies_ were not made from past childhoods. They were made from what you do in the present. They were what made people like him more danerous and powerful. Even long after he was gone, his legacy would live on for what he was about to do. It was going to shake the very world as everyone knew it.

Joseph Dmitri emerged from the darkness and came over to Issac.

"Sir," he spoke in a calm voice. "Our informant has infiltrated the sector of Area 51. He says he is able to get us what we want. The plan is set and everything is ready for tonight."

Issac looked at him and smiled. "Things are going according to plan. Once the bombs are in our hands, then we are half way to our goal." He let out an evil laugh that went across the entire room and the hallway. "Dmitri, I need you to oversee the operation. Make sure that nothing gets in our way."

Dmitri nodded and said, "Yes sir!"

Issac made his most evil smile and said, "Our legacy begins now!"

* * *

**Okay! Very short! I know! But the next one should be bigger. I hope.**

**Review about it and tell me if you like where this story is heading.**


	8. I Love You

**Alex Rider: Moving On**

* * *

**We finally get to see an emotional moment between Alex and Sabina. I'll try to make this chapter as long as possible. Just bear with me on this. It will serve as an important part of this story. **

**Read it and review about it! **

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

**"I Love You"**

Alex knew what lied ahead for him. He could feel it in his stomach as he approached the front door of the Pleasure house. He hesitated as he put his hand on the door handle. Slowly, he opened it and went inside.

Feeling hungry, Alex went to the kitchen and turned on a light. Looking through the refriguator, Alex took the entire gallon of orange juice and leftover pizza. He ate while standing up at the counter.

It didn't take long for Alex to know that he wasn't alone in the kitchen. He could feel the presence of someone else right behind him. But he knew who it was.

_Sabina!_

"Where did you go last?" her voice was full of anger. She didn't even bother to hide it.

Alex groaned and turned around to face her.

Sabina stood there, her arms crist-crossed on her chest. Wearing her favirote _Lord of the Rings_ robe and make-up. Even when she had an angry face, Alex saw her as the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Well?" she raised her eyebrows. "Are you going to tell me?"

Alex looked to the ground and back at her. He knew that lying wasn't going to work. He knew that she figured it all out. She was the smartest one in the house.

"Sabina..." he barely said the word. "I know that you figured it out about me. Being a spy in all."

Sabina didn't show any shock look. Either she didn't care or she had suspected it. Alex was impressed by this.

"So it is true!" she acknowledged. "After all this time! You have been lying to me and going on these death-trap missions! No wonder you have so many bruises than before! I always thought that it was from the stunts that you do...!"

"I partly told the truth!" Alex said. "Just not all of it!"

Sabina's face light up red and she rushed forward, pointing her finger at him. Alex backed up against the counter. If there was anything that he has learned about living with the Pleasures, it was not to test Sabina.

"Don't tell me that bullcrap stuff, _Alex Rider!"_ she nearly screamed.

Alex raised his arms in the air. Trying to calm down Sabina.

Tears began to form in Sabina's eyes, but she managed to keep her face as serious as possible.

"This is about Jack, isn't it?" it was more of a statement than a question. Sabina knew that she was right.

Alex took control and shook his head. "No! It isn't because of that!"

"Don't lie to me! I know that it is!" Sabina moved a little more closer to him. "Alex, what happened to Jack wasn't your fault! It was Scorpia's fault! Grief's fault! Razim's fault! But they are now dead! They got their punishment! It is all over!"

Alex shook his head.

"Not for me. I have to live with this... _pain_... every single day. I tried everything. Everything! The only thing that helps me is you Sabina! But I can't have you around me all the time!"

The tears began to fall down Sabina's cheeks. This made Alex begin to form tears of his own. He didn't like seeing her like this.

"So you run back to the very thing that claimed the lives of your parents, your uncle, and even Jack?! You thought that you could escape the pain?!" Sabina's voice was raising now.

"I may not like it, but it numbs the pain that I feel inside! I can't take it anymore! I've given everything for this world and in the end I lost everything that I have cared about! I feel so alone! There are times that I wish that I was _dead_!" Alex allowed the tears come. He allowed them to fall from his eyes and down his cheeks. He could almost taste the salt from them.

Sabina was now pouring it all out. Her cheeks were almost completely wet. Her eyes were now red from the crying.

"Alex... I'm... sorry for everything that you were forced to go through," she said with a calm voice. "But you are not alone. You have me. My parents. All is not lost for you."

Alex couldn't bear to look at her and turned away. He left a soft, warm hand touch his cheek and pull his head over to look at her. Sabina was now very close. He could smell the perfume from her skin.

They stare into each other's eyes for a while.

"I love you, Alex!" Sabina said. "I loved you the moment we met in Wimbledon!"

Alex felt his heart skip a beat.

"I love you too," he said.

Without thinking, Alex and Sabina kissed. Their lips met and they stayed that way for a long while. The kiss was full of anger. It was also filled with unspoken words that have been living inside of their heads for a long time now.

Alex moved his arms around Sabina's waist and Sabina's moved her arms around Alex's neck. They pulled each other closer to one another. They didn't want the moment to end. Not ever.

Suddenly, Alex's cell phone rang inside his pocket.

Alex and Sabina moved away from each other.

Alex took out his cell phone and recognized the _"Unknown"_ caller on it. He looked up at Sabina, who was now wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Sabina..." he barely spoke. "I'm sorry... but..."

"Just go! Alex, just go! Run back to them! For all I care!" she yelled the words and ran from the kitchen and up the stairs. Alex could hear her door slam.

Looking back at the phone, Alex answered it.

"Hello."

Joe's voice came on. "Alex! Sorry to call again, but we got a serious problem! Are you willing to spare a couple more hours?!"

Alex took a look up the stairs. He wanted to tell Joe to go to hell and hang up. He wanted to go comfort Sabina. To be with her. His heart begged for it.

"Sure," he said, forcefully. "What's the mission?"

* * *

**Annnnddddddd cut! That's a wrap for chapter eight! Now off to do chapter nine! Sure hope that you guys enjoyed it!**

**For those who have been waiting for Area 51... this is it! The next few chapters will be centered around it! **

**Sure hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please review! I want to know what you think of it!**


	9. Informant

**Alex Rider: Moving On**

* * *

**For those who have been waiting for this moment... Enjoy! Area 51 comes into play! Alex finally comes across the evil organization known as Chimera and tries to find out what it is that they are after.**

**Read and review! It means a lot to me!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

**Informant**

Area 51 was the United States well-known and most mysterious government base. No one truely knew what happened inside the base but everyone always did have their own ideas. From secret weapons to alien conspiracies, the list went on and on.

A small outpost, guarding one of the entrances to the underground labs of Area 51, lied on the outskirts of the "restricted area". Only six security guards were on duty.

The huge seventy-foot tunnel entrance was easy to see from a mile away. The small outpost was there for one reason and one reason only... to protect the "unsafe" and "most dangerous" weapons. Weapons that could spell the end of civilization.

At the front gates of the outpost, a guard saw a few pair of lights in the background. They were heading on the "secret" road towards the outpost. Protocol was clear, "unauthorized actions were to be handled with extreme force". The guard turnsto partner and signals towards him. He nods back. They ready their weapons.

Suddenly... the two guards go down. Bullet holes in their heads.

From a small distance, in the darkness, a large team of Chimera soldiers head towards the front gates. They open up the gates and watch as the large semi, guarded by four black sedans, got closer. Half of the team head forward and take out the other four guards steathly.

The semi and the sedans drive on in and stop at the entrance of the tunnel. From the first sedan car came Joseph Dmitri, dressed in his black army suit, same as the others. He nods to the leader of the team and walks to him.

"Any trouble?" he asks.

The man shakes his head and says, "No sir. We took care of the guards before they could call it in."

Dmitri smiled. "Good." He took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

After a few rings, someone answers. "Hello."

"We're at the entrance," Dmitri said. "Waiting for you to open the doors from the inside."

"You got my money?" the mysterious voice asks.

"Yes."

The mysterious voice laughs. "On the way. I'll give you the weapons and we will go our seperate ways."

"Just get here," Dmitri hangs up and put the cell phone back into his pocket.

_Finally!_ he thought to himself. _It all begins here!_

* * *

Jason Castro was a traitor. He knew it. But he didn't feel any remorse about it. All he cared about was being paid his fair share of the deal he has made with Chimera. He was after all their _informant_ inside Area 51.

Jason was one of the few leading men of the Project Division. He had access to all of the "special" things that went on within the division he was in. It was why he was important to Chimera in the first place. They need him and they were willing to pay a couple million dollars to get what they want. That was alright to him... as long as he was paid in the end.

Jason drove the jeep down the "eerie" tunnel towards the outpost that he was supposed to meet Joseph Dimitri, his contact. He was being driven by a rookie, who completely had no experience with this whole "secret" thing.

"How do you live with what you do?" his driver asks.

Jason rolls his eyes and says, "Do you ever shut up?!"

"Sorry, I just want to know. It seems so awesome to know about all of these secrets."

"Just drive and shut up."

After a few minutes of silence, the driver talks again.

"Why are we checking up on this outpost again?"

Jason lost his temper and yells. "BECAUSE WE HAVE TO! JUST SHUT UP!"

The driver flinches and avoids eye contact for the rest of the way. Finally getting the message.

They arrive at the entrance and Jason hops out of the jeep. He walks over to the computer and enters in a code to open the door.

"Sir?" the driver starts to get nervous. "Is something wrong?"

Jason reaches into his jacket and takes out his Glock. He aims it at the driver's head. "You are what's wrong." He fires the gun and the body of the guard falls out of the jeep.

The large doors of the entrance open, revealing Dmitri and the small army of Chimera soldiers on the otherside.

Jason smiles.

_Time for the bid pay day!_ he tells himself.

* * *

Dmitri watches as the doors opened and as Jason Castro walks forward to greet him.

"Hello, old friend," Jason says with excitment. "Do you have my money?"

Dmitri holds up the silver briefcase. "All here." He hands it over.

Jason snatches it and opens it up. His eyes widen as he sees the hundred dollar bills inside.

"Now, it is your turn!" Dmitri says with a serious and threathening voice.

Jason closes the briefcase and laughs. "Of course. Follow me."

Dmitri smiles and turns to his team of soldiers. "Have the semi and cars ready to go. We have a mission to complete."

The soldiers nod and get right to work. They fire up the semi and the sedans and drive on in the tunnel.

Dmitri and Jason hop into the jeep and lead the way. Preparing to infiltrate the most secure base on the planet.

* * *

**What's going to happen? What is Chimera after? What will be discovered inside Area 51? What is Project: Pandora?**

**Get ready for the next chapter! Hope that you enjoyed this one!**

**Please review! **


	10. Area 51

**Alex Rider: Moving On**

* * *

**Alex Rider is on the way to Area 51. He thinks it is just a search and capture mission. But what he finds will be nothing he has seen before. Is he ready to take on Chimera?**

**Enjoy! Read! Review! And Read Again! Just not too much!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

**Area 51**

Alex was once again back at work with the CIA. The same as before, he was picked up by van of unknown guys and brought to a small airfield in the middle of no where. At least Lily was there.

"Couldn't get enough of me?" she teased him.

Alex laughs at her joke and say, "Guess not. Happen to know what the mission is?"

Lily nods.

"The mission involves Area 51," she said, raising an eyebrow.

Alex's eyes widen. "Area 51? As in "the" Area 51?"

"Yep. The CIA believes that a man named Jason Castro may be a traitor. They don't know the full details, but they want you to infiltrate and capture him inside Area 51. Then, they want you, meaning us, to deliver him back here."

Alex nods and says, "Sounds fun. Lets get to it."

Lily smiles and holds up the bags of gadgets that she showed him back in Las Vegas.

"Since you didn't get to use some of them, I figured they could come in handy for this," she tosses the bag to him.

Alex catches it and says, "Thanks. I'll take good care of them."

"You better. I'm the one who has to make them."

Alex laughs and they get into the helicopter. Flying off towards Area 51.

* * *

Joe Byrne was still in Las Vegas. He needed to clear things up before he made a full report to his superiors.

A woman walked into the office that he was using.

"Sir? There is a Mrs. Jones trying to reach you."

Joe nods and says, "Upload her to my computer."

The woman nods back and walks out the door.

Joe turns on his computer and watches as Mrs. Jones came online.

"Joe," she said, "please tell me that Alex made it out safe!"

"He did. And he managed to get our files. They are offically safe again."

"Including the file on _Pandora?_"

Joe nods. "Yes."

Mrs. Jones lets out a sigh of relief.

"Alex managed to make it out in one piece?" she asked.

"Yes. He should be back home now." Joe knew that was a lie. He had just given him another mission a while ago.

"Good."

"Anything else, Mrs. Jones?" Joe asks.

"No, thank you." Mrs. Jones disappears from the screen.

Joe sat back in his seat. He knew that Mrs. Jones worried about Alex more than anyone. She treated him like he was her own child. She even loved him as a son... in her own way at least.

Joe couldn't wait to interrogate Jason Castro. He knew about the secrets that he had sold and the CIA wanted to know who he was selling them to. It most certainly wasn't any other government, but it was somebody.

_Alex, don't fail us now,_ Joe thought.

* * *

Within an hour or so, Alex and Lily were high above the government base of Area 51.

Alex changed into his black suit, which Lily got a nice glimpse of, and had his parachute ready.

"Alright Alex," Lily said. "You're going to have to parachute down again. But this time... much higher. I'll be waiting at the cordinates for you when the mission is complete."

Alex could feel his heart racing. He hates doing this kind of stuff.

"Just tell me when," Alex said. He was really wishing that he stayed with Sabina back at home. Being with her seemed better than jumping out of helicopter and falling a couple thousand feet to his death.

A few minutes later, the moment came. Alex didn't even wait for Lily to shout the words and just jumped out of the helicopter. He began to fall, but he managed to control himself much better this time as he fell. He pulled the cord and was able to land on the ground, nice and safely. He was also close to the nearest entrance.

"Okay Lily, I'm on the ground. Heading for the outpost that you told me about," he spoke into his mirco-phone.

"Okay," Lily responds. "Just meet me at the rendezvous point when you have Jason."

Alex smiled and began to run.

* * *

**Yes, I know. Short chapter. But I love short chapters. Not too much information and much easier to read also.**

**Hope that you enjoyed this one. The next one will have some action in it.**

**Review! Please? For me?**


	11. Loose Ends

**Alex Rider: Moving On**

* * *

**Alex Rider is infiltrating the most secure military base in the United States and is about to meet up the villians of this story. Pandora will be seen in this chapter and its own power will be (sort of) revealed.**

**Enjoy this chapter! It may be my gruesome yet!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Loose Ends**

Dmitri watches as they drove through the tunnel. It seems to spread on for miles and miles underground. A tunnel without an end.

Soon enough, they finally reached their destination and parked all the cars, including the semi. Dmitri wanted to get this over and done with fast. No distractions or interferences.

They followed Jason from the cars and to a glass door that slide open for them.

"Did you disable the camera footages?" Dmitri asks.

Jason nods. "Yes. Nobody will notice what we are about to do. It will be like almost it never happened."

Dmitri smiles.

_Good!_ he told himself.

They followed Jason on through some hallways.

Suddenly, a group of security guards came around the corner. They became startled by the sight of the Chimera soldiers.

Jason raises his left hand to ease them.

"They're with me," he said. "Protocol search. My orders."

Dmitri rolls his eyes and takes out his handgun. He fires at both of the soldiers.

Jason falls to the floor and lets out a girly scream. He backs up against the wall.

"What the hell?!" he chokes up. "What did you do that for?!"

Dmitri shrugs and smiles.

"_Loose ends_," he said. "Definitly don't want those."

Jason, slowly, got up and looked away from the dead corps. Then he led the group towards the lab ahead of them.

* * *

Alex arrived at the outpost. He activated the camouflage suit and put the eye-contacts on his eyes. He uses his eyes to switch to x-ray vision and takes a look around. To his surprise, there is no one there.

"Lily?" he speaks into the micro-phone.

"Alex? You alright?" Lily's voice is filled with concern.

"Yeah, I'm alright, but we got a problem."

Then... he noticed the dead bodies on the ground. He looked away in disgust.

"Alex? What is it? What do mean something is wrong?"

"They're dead, Lily!" Alex nearly said too loudly.

"W-H-A-T?! Who?! Whose dead?!"

"The guards."

Alex switches the x-ray vision off and rests for the moment.

"Who killed the guards?" Lily asks.

Alex shakes his head and says, "I don't know. But I fear that we may not be the only ones who are after Jason."

Alex could hear Lily gasp in the background.

"Alex, you must get to him first. What ever the CIA wants from him, it most be important."

"I know."

Alex stands up and begins to run forward.

"I'm going in."

He runs past the gates and past the bodies. He enters the entrance of the underground tunnel and begins a long run forward.

* * *

Jason leads Dmitri and his men into the labortary.

Unforunately, they weren't the only ones who were inside. A few scientists were doing their job around the huge lab. They look their way and fear fills up in their eyes.

Jason moves forward.

"Don't worry," he tried to calm them down. "This is just a-"

Suddenly, Dmitri nods to his men and they take aim with their machine guns. They begin to fire on the scientists.

Jason screams and throws himself on the floor for cover.

Dmitri smiles as he sees every single scientist drop dead on the floor.

After the soldiers lower their guns, Jason rises and forward towards Dmitri. He points his finger at him and yells. "WHAT WAS THAT?! IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE THIS WAY!"

Dmitri shook his head and took off his sunglasses.

"They are loose ends. They needed to be taken care of."

Jason chuckles and says, "I want an extra million! You just made things more difficult for me! How am I supposed to explain this to them?!"

Dmitri smiles again and he quickly reaches out towards Jason's arm. He grabs it and twists it around.

A loud snap is heard. Jason lets out a cry of pain and falls to the floor. His arm was broken.

"You, Jason, are a loose end. A loose end that must be dealt with. You have failed to make sure that the scientists were not in the lab when we arrived and you didn't make sure that the guards were away from this sector. You have failed to live up to your promise. Now..." he bends down and punches Jason in the face, knocking him out cold. "... Now you must die for that failure."

Dmitri rose up and looked at his men. Then he looked over at the biochemical weapons around the lab. The ones that read: _Pandora_.

"Load them onto the truck," Dmitri ordered. "But leave one. I want to see what kind of power that this _weapon _has."

The men nod and immediatly get to work.

* * *

Alex was breathing heavy as he ran through the tunnel.

_How long is this place?_ he asked himself.

"You sound like a dying dog," Lily teases him. "In fact... it actually sounds kind of sexy, coming from you."

Alex smiles. He loves this girl's sense of humor.

"How about you come and try to run five miles across a long tunnel of never-ending," he said back.

Lily laughs.

Soon enough, Alex finally came to the end of the tunnel and stopped to catch his breath. After a few minutes he walks on.

ALex suddenly hears some voices across from him. Coming from the semi. He switches on the x-ray vision and sees a large number of guns, loading some stuff onto the semi. Activating the camouflage suit, Alex disappears from sight. He silently walks closer towards them.

"Hurry up!" yells a man. "We don't have much time! We don't want to miss the testing of this baby! Dmitri is giving us a front row seat to this thing!"

Alex ignores him and manages to pass the men as they load the large, _unknown_, bombs on board. Then... he noticed the name.

_Pandora_.

Remembering back to the mission in Las Vegas, Alex remembered the file he had taken a look at.

_Project: Pandora_.

Was this what the file meant? Was this what the CIA wanted to keep hidden? What was Pandora? Chemical? Alien? Toxic? Virus? Wouldn't be the first time!

Alex forgot about the bombs and moved into the door way, nearly bumping into a guy on the way in.

_Thank God for camouflage suits!_ Alex thought.

Alex continued on. Heading towards the labortary ahead. That was when he saw Jason Castro, his target. But... he was being held captive.

"Lily?" he whispered.

"Yeah," she responded.

"I'm too late. They already got to him first."

* * *

Jason saw glimpses of light around him as he came to.

Then he realized that he was trapped in a testing glass tube. It was designed to hold all kinds of animals. So that the scientists could experiment.

Jason got up and saw Dmitri standing on the otherside of the glass. He was smiling at him. An evil smile.

Jason ran forward and rams against the glass.

"Let me out!" he roars. "We had a deal!"

Dmitri holds out his hands and says, "Don't look at me like that. You should have known this was going to happen. We need to cut all loose ends. Including you."

"Please!" Jason began to cry. "I don't want to die!"

"Of course you don't. Who doesn't? But, we all have to die some day. Today just happened to be yours."

"They'll... they'll... they'll stop you!" Jason warned. "The CIA, NSA, or even the FBI will find out what you have done here!"

Dmitri laughed.

"Do you have any idea how powerful we are?!" he asks. "No one can stop us. We have been planning this for over a year and we finally have the means of doing what we want to do. This country is going to die. Die a horrible death. And if we are lucky... the whole world just might go with it."

"Your crazy!" Jason yells.

"Maybe I am," Dmitri says. "But it isn't stopping me." He turns to one of his men right by the control pannels. "Do it."

The guard nods and presses a button.

From the events came a dark, green mist. It began to spread across every corner of the glass tube.

"NO!" Jason yells.

Suddenly, Jason feels something inside of him. It was painful and it was spreading across his body. Then he came to realize that his insides were burning up. _Literally!_

Blood came out of Jason's mouth, eyes, ears, and even from his skin. He collapsed on the floor and began to bleed out to death.

But that wasn't the worst part.

His skin turned black and started to fade away. It looked like he was aging all the way to a hundred.

His bones began to break. All of them.

The pain went on for a few more seconds and Jason slowly closed his eyes and died.

* * *

Alex watched all of it in horror. He couldn't breath. Couldn't move. Or even speak.

"Alex?!" Lily's voice became worried. "Alex, what is happening? Is Jason dead?"

_Oh yeah, he's dead alright!_ Alex thought to himself. _Totally dead!_

"ALEX!" Lily roars.

Alex could have sworn he had blown our an ear drum from that yell.

"Lily... he's dead..." Alex barely said.

Suddenly, Alex is shoved forward. He watched as the camouflage suit was forced to return to its ordinary settings.

"What the... What are you doing here?!" came an angry voice from behind.

Alex came to realize that one of the men had backed into him by accident.

The man grabbed Alex by the suit and lifted him up into the air.

Alex took notice of the guy and saw that he was pretty big.

"Great!" he complained. "Just when Andre the Giant couldn't stay dead!"

The man's face got angry and yelled out towards the others. "Hey guys!"

Everyone looks their way.

"We got ourselves a spy!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry, I just had to do that! Things will get more exciting for the next chapter!**

**Review on how you thought of it! Did you like the effects of the Pandora chemical bomb?**


	12. Speed Chase

**Alex Rider: Moving On**

* * *

**Get ready for a speed chase in this chapter! It should get things going for the next several chapter ahead of this one! Hopefully.**

**Enjoy! This is going to be a wild ride!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Speed Chase**

Alex was in HUGE trouble!

"Alex? What's happening?!" Lily was freaking out now.

One of the men walked forward. He had to be the leader of this group of pyscho killers.

"Who are you?" the man asks.

Alex remains quiet and just stares at the man.

The giant fella, who was holding Alex, punched him in the stomach. "Hey! He's talking to you!"

Alex groaned in pain.

"ALEX!" Lily screamed in horror over the micro-phone.

"I'm going to ask again," the man repeated, "who are you?"

Alex laughed.

"I'm the guy whose going to kill you!" he said.

The man's face lit up red. He lashes a punch at Alex's face and did it again and again.

Alex could no longer feel the pain. He was used to it now.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" the man yells. "Does the government send teenagers to do their dirty work now?!"

ALex laughes again and says, "You want to know who I am? Okay, then let me tell you! My name is Alex Rider! I've been an orphan since I was a baby! I am a teenage spy! I have destroyed the organization known as Scorpia! I have saved the world more times than you know! And I suggest that you let me go! Or else!"

The man chuckles. So does the rest of the men.

"Or what?" the man mocks.

Alex smiles.

"This!" he brought up his foot and rammed it into the big guy's groin. Judging from what Lily told him about the shoes being able to go through walls, the man was going to have bathroom problems for the rest of his life.

Alex fell to the floor and re-activates the camouflage suit and disappears from sight.

"Where did he go?!" one of the men shout.

Alex moves forward and dives behind a counter. He took out his gun and aims towards the lights above him. He fires countless times and the room went dark.

Suddenly, the alarm system goes off. Red lights start flashing everywhere.

"Lets get out of here!" one of the men yells.

Alex heard them leaving the lab.

"Alex?! Please don't tell me that your dead!" Lily spoke.

Alex smiles and says, "Not yet I ain't." He activates the night vision on his eye-contacts and pops up from counter. He aims and searches his surroundings.

_They're gone!_ his mind yells. _Get after them!_

Without thinking, Alex runs forward and heads down the hallway. When he arrives at the tunnel he sees the four sedans and the semi pulling away.

"Lily! The group that has killed Jason are getting away and they have bombs on a semi!" he nearly yells.

"Well, then get after them!" Lily says. "You're the famous Alex Rider! You do the impossible!"

Alex smiles and looks over at the jeep that was sitting across from him. An idea hit his head. He rushed forward and hopped into the driver's seat. He saw the keys in the igniton and twisted them forward. The jeep came to life and Alex switched the gears from **Park** to **Drive**.

"Stop right there!" came a pair of voices from behind him.

Alex turns to see some military soldiers running for him. He turns back around and floors the gas pedal.

The jeep takes off with a rush and goes forward.

Alex hears gunfire and ducks under the wheel for cover. Once he knew it was safe, he came up and pressed down on the gas pedal again. The jeep got faster and faster.

"Alex, where are you?" asks Lily.

"I'm heading out of the tunnel!" Alex said. "I'm in pursue of those men! I have to stop them from making off with those bombs!"

"I'm on the way to provide air support! Just keep up with them!" Alex could hear the helicopter engines from the background.

Alex drove out of the entrance to the tunnel and saw the vehicles right ahead of him. This was going to be a _speed chase_! Alex has never had one of those before!

Flooring the gas pedal some more Alex started to get closer to the running cars.

As he got near them, Alex notices the sedan in the very back slowing down.

_They're coming to finish you off!_ Alex realizes.

Alex takes out his gun and readies it with one hand, while the other is on the stearing wheel. He fires off one bullet at the sedan, but it bounces off.

_The car is bulletproof,_ Alex tells himself. _Aim for the tires!_

Leaning up, Alex fires three bullets but misses.

Suddenly, bullets come flying his way. He looks up to see men leaning out the windows with machine guns. Taking cover behind the wheel, Alex activates the x-ray vision on eye-contacts and is able to steer without being in the way of the bullets. When he sees that the men were reloading, Alex pops up and fires again. He hits the sedan's front tires and it goes spinning off the road and starts rolling into the darkness of the desert.

_Ouch!_ Alex couldn't help but smile.

He continued on and was able to catch up with the second sedan.

This time... he knew what to do.

Once the men popped from the windows, Alex dives under the wheel and uses the x-ray vision as his guide.

But the bullets were now damaging his engine. The jeep couldn't take no more. He needs to get rid of these guys and take out the semi.

Taking his chance, Alex leans up and fires at the wheels of the sedan. But as he fires his weapon, a man leans out the window of the car and fires. Two bullets catch Alex in the stomach and almost send him back into the seat.

The black suit is able to stop the bullets from entering his skin but the pain was another story.

Ingoring the pain, Alex fired again and catch the tires of the sedan. It too flipped out of control and went rolling on the highway. Alex had to stop in order to avoid impact.

"NOOOOO!" he roars and hits the wheel. _They were getting away_.

Alex watches as the sedan came to a stop on the side of the road. On his side and leaning up towards the sky. He also watched as the semi and the other two sedans got further away.

Furious, Alex got out of the jeep and aims his gun towards the beatup sedan. He walks forward.

A man punches through the wind-shield of the sedan and rolls onto the road. He gets up and walks forward, with a gun in his hand. He aims for Alex.

Alex fires first and hits the man in the heart. He falls backwards and hits the ground. Alex rushes forward and kicks the gun away from him. He brings his knee down on his wound and aims his weapon at the man's head.

"Who are you?" Alex asks.

The man groans in pain from the weight of Alex's knee and then begins to laugh.

"You cannot stop us," he says. "You cannot stop Chimera. We are far too strong. You and your government have never faced us before."

"I've stopped many people who have said the very same thing. You and this Chimera organization are no different."

The man laughs again. "But our leader... believes... in his own cause... and so... do we..." He was beginning to die.

Alex suddenly got angry and shouted. "Don't die on me! Don't! I'm not done with you! What are you planning?! Who leads Chimera?!"

The man's eyes started to roll up his head.

He said his final words.

"Reckoning is coming!"

The very words made the world feel dark and scary. It was like some evil was predicting its own victory.

Alex watched as he shut his eye lids. Even from his own knee, Alex could feel his heart stopping.

Standing up, Alex heard the helicopter coming and landing on the ground.

"Alex!" came the voice of Lily over the micro-phone. "We need to go!"

Alex ran forward and didn't waste time as he got onto the helicopter. While flying for Las Vegas, Alex Rider replayed the words from the man again and again.

_Chimera! _

_Too Strong!_

_Reckoning is coming!_

Alex didn't know who Chimera was or what the man meant by "Reckoning". Some part of him didn't want to find out either.

But Alex did know one thing for certain: _A new enemy has risen_!

* * *

**I got goose bumps for that last part! Sure hope that you loved it! More will be explained about Pandora and Chimera in later chapters. We will get them next time.**

**Review about this chapter. Did you like it or not? I want to know.**


	13. Too Late

**Alex Rider: Moving On**

* * *

**Alright! I'm back!**

**This chapter will come back to Sabina. I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to do the next few chapters, but I'll get them figure out.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Too Late**

Sabina didn't sleep at all.

She stayed up all night and cried. Her bed sheets were wet. And her heart was broken. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that she was begging for Alex come right through her door and comfort her. But... he never came.

Sabina began to cry even harder as she came to realize that he wasn't coming.

_I love him!_ she yelled at herself. _Why isn't so hard for us?! Why does our love have to be like this?!_

The tears were coming out like pouring rain.

_Please, come to me, Alex! I need you!_

But Alex never came into her room.

Looking at her clock, Sabina saw that it was nearing seven in the morning.

Getting up from her bed, she walked out of her room and went straight to Alex's. She gently opened his door.

"Alex?" she whispered.

When the door was widely opened, Sabina saw the room empty. No Alex.

_I'm too late,_ she sadly thought to herself. _I shouldn't have left him like that. I should have persuaded him to not leave. Now he is gone._

Sabina stood in the doorway for a couple more moments. She allowed the tears to continue. She swallowed in the emptiness of the room and collapsed on the floor.

Her heart felt heavy with saddness and regret. All she wanted was to be with Alex and he was gone from her.

_I love you, Alex._ Sabina closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall alseep.

* * *

**Perhaps my shortest chapter ever! But that's okay!**

**Hope that you liked it!**

**Please review! I love having them!**


	14. Come To Me

**Alex Rider: Moving On**

* * *

**This chapter will be short as the last one. It will focus on the villians. And... it takes an interesting turn by end.**

**Please review after you are done reading. I love reading how you guys think of my stories.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**Come To Me**

Joseph Dmitri was not happy. He was in the mood to kill someone. Which he did. He shot one of his men out of pure anger, while on the way back to headquarters.

They arrived in Los Angeles and made it to the abandon hotel on the outer skirts of the city. The semi was taken to the lower levels of the hotel.

Dmitri got out of the sedan as it pulled up to the front steps of the hotel.

"Get rid of the body!" he angrily ordered his men.

He walked inside and used the elevator. He arrived at the meeting room, where his boss, Issac Cole was waiting.

Issac looked up and smiled at Dmitri. A smile that was filled with joy and evil.

"Dmitri!" he exclaimed. "Please tell me that we have the weapons."

Dmitri watched as Issac rose from his seat and walked over to him.

He nodded and said, "I decided to test the chemical on our informant. And I must say..." he paused to smile, "... it was beautiful! Unlike anything I have ever seen."

Issac smiled along with him and patted him on the shoulder.

"I know," Issac said with laughter. "That was why I chose the bomb in the first place. But I must ask, did you have any troubles?"

Dmitri swallowed.

"We did have one _very_ unusual problem," Dmitri barely said.

Issac raised an eyebrow. "Explain."

"There... was... a teenager."

"A teenager?" Issac's face dropped. "What did this teenager look like?"

Dmitri thought about it and said, "He looked to be seventeen. Had fair hair and a face that could attract pretty girls. His eyes were dark-brown and his body was well-built."

Issac's eyes got bigger. "What was his name?"

"Andy? Allen? No! Alex-something!"

"Alex Rider!" Issac exclaimed. His eyes were filled with fear, but it was soon replaced with laughter and excitment. "So... the young spy returns from retirement after all!" He laughs.

Dmitri frowns. "You know him?!"

"I never met him. But I do share a "somewhat" history with the young spy. A history that even he doesn't know about yet." Issac smiles again, a smile that was filled with evil. "No matter! He cannot stop us! Have we located our hacker yet?"

Dmitri shook his head.

"No!" he said. "But we should be able to find him soon."

"We must find him!" Issac raised his voice. "We need him for our plan to work!"

Dmitri nodded and said, "Don't worry. We'll find him. But, what do we do about this "Alex Rider" guy?"

Issac smiled again. "Let him come to us. I want to meet him. I _him_ to come to me!"

* * *

**Getting excited?! I am! I won't be revealing anything yet! And that hacker that Dmitri and Issac were talking about... he will be playing a much bigger role for the story! Stay tunned!**

**Please review!**


	15. Reunion

**Alex Rider: Moving On**

* * *

**This chapter will reunite Alex, Mrs. Jones, and Mr. Smithers once again. With a little mixture of Lily and Joe.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**Reunion**

Alex was in no mood for anymore lies. As he and Lily neared Las Vegas, he called ahead to make sure that he got to speak with Joe Byrne and Mrs. Jones when he arrives at the CIA outpost.

"You sure about this?" Lily asked.

Alex nodded and said, "Yes! I need to get some information on something!"

"Okay."

Alex could see the morning sun rising from the East. He could feel his heart acking for Sabina. He wanted to be with her. Comfort her. He started to wish that he had stayed with her. But he couldn't look back now, he had to get some things straight.

Alex was more than prepared to beat the truth out of Joe. He wanted know who was Chimera and what the heck Pandora was. He was going to find out. One way or another!

* * *

Joe Byrne sat in the office he was barrowing at the CIA outpost in Las Vegas. He was fully prepared to go back straight for Virginia. That was until he got an argent message.

A woman came rushing through the doors. "Sir! Alex Rider and Lily Price are on their way back from Area 51!"

"And?" Joe asked.

"There's been a problem!"

"How so?!" Joe's eyes got big.

"Someone else killed Jason before he could get to him! Alex is on the way here! He wants to speak to you about something!"

Joe nodded and stood up from his seat.

"Have them brought to the debriefing room!" He ordered.

"There's more," the woman said in a slowly voice.

Joe stopped in his tracks and looked up.

"What?!" He was suddenly worried now.

"Mrs. Jones and Mr. Smithers have just landed in Las Vegas."

Joe's mouth dropped.

"They're here?!" he nearly yelled. "In Las Vegas?!"

The woman nodded.

Joe slapped himself and said, "Tell Mrs. Jones I will be with her as soon as I can..."

"But, she has requested to speak with you... and Alex too."

Joe finally understood what was happening. Mrs. Jones was here to make sure that Alex was done with this whole spy business thing.

_Great!_ he roared to himself.

"Alright!" he said. "Have them both sent to the debriefing room. I will meet with them."

The woman nodded and left the room.

Joe remained where he was and looked down towards the floor. He was going to have a huge day ahead of him.

* * *

Mrs. Jones and Mr. Smithers had flown on a super-jet, something that Smithers had invented in order to travel more faster. They landed in Las Vegas and made way to the CIA outpost.

"This is going to be one heck of a _reunion_," Smithers joked. "I cannot wait to see Alex again."

Mrs. Jones ignored him and spoke to their driver. "Keep the car running when we go inside." The driver nodded back to her.

Jones hated the idea of being driven around. But she was in no mood to drive. She was angry about Joe's recent mission he had given to Alex. He had lied to keep him away from this life. Now, she was on the way to end it.

"I have your full cooperation on this, right?" Mrs. Jones asked. She turned her head to face him.

Mr. Smithers nodded and said, "You'll always have my side. I agree with you on this. Alex should be living a normal life."

Mrs. Jones nodded back and looked towards the CIA outpost as it came into view.

The black car pulled up to the front doors of the building.

Mrs. Jones and Mr. Smithers stepped out and went inside. They were greeted by a woman, who led them up to the debriefing room.

* * *

Alex and Lily were rushed into the building just as they landed the helicopter.

Alex wasn't complaining. He wanted to get this meeting over with Joe as fast as he could. He thought he was prepared for what ever lied before him. Unforunately, he was wrong.

Just as Lily and him came into the debriefing room, Alex the two people he thought he would never see again.

"Mrs. Jones? Smithers?" Alex's mouth dropped.

"Alex, me boy! What in bloody madness have you gotten yourself into now?!" Mr. Smithers joke. He stood up from the seat and walked over to Alex.

Alex ran forward and gave Smithers the biggest bear huge he has ever done. Smithers, literally, picked him up and swang him around.

Lily giggled.

Once backing away from each other, Alex was the first one to speak.

"It's good to see you again!"

"Good to see you again too," Mr. Smithers winked.

"I cannot believe that you are wearing that stupid fat suit!" Alex exclaimed.

Lily's face dropped. "What fat suit?" she said, confusionly.

Mr. Smithers slapped himself on the fake belly and laughed.

"Part of my cover remember?"

"I try not to."

"What fat suit?" Lily repeated. She still couldn't figure it out.

Alex turned to Mrs. Jones and nodded.

"Good to see you again Alex," Mrs. Jones said.

Alex didn't say anything. He only stared. Then he turned his attention back to Smithers. So far, he was enjoying this _reunion_.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alex asked.

Before Smithers could answer, Joe came on through the door.

"Good!" he yelled. "You're all here! Lets get right to business!"

_Here we go again!_ Alex thought.

* * *

**The end of chapter fifteen. The next one will be better. I promise!**

**I hope that you guys enjoyed this one!**

**Please review!**


	16. A World To Save

**Alex Rider: Moving On**

* * *

**Okay, we finally get to know more about what is going on. Chimera and Pandora will be explained. Alex will be driven to ultimate limits here. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**A World To Save**

Alex was angry. All the way to his core.

He stood where he was and faced Joe, straight in the face. His entire head was red from the anger that was burning inside of him. He had a lot of questions for Joe. A lot of them.

"Please sit..." Joe presented the seat right next to Alex.

Alex took his seat. As did Smithers and Lily.

Joe swallowed and began.

"I'm aware that you want to know what is going on-"

"Don't give that bullcrap!" Alex raised his voice. "Just don't!" He paused. "I know that you sent me to Area 51 for a whole other reason! You didn't just want Jason Castro, you wanted me stop this organization known as Chimera from stealing whatever it is that was inside that lab!"

Joe and Mrs. Jones's eyes widened in shock.

"You saw them?!" Mrs. Jones asked.

Alex ignored her.

"I just watched this Jason-guy, die right in front of my eyes, by something that I have never seen before!" Alex's voice was climbing. "Not to mention, nearly killed by those men! They warned me of something they are planning! Something called Reckoning! I want to know everything! Everything there is about Chimera! About Pandora! About what the _HELL IS GOING ON HERE_!"

The room went silent.

Mrs. Jones, Smithers, and Lily were taken away by Alex's yelling. They never experienced this side to him before.

Joe was the only one who remained firm in his seat. He nodded towards Alex.

"Yes," he said. "Yes, there is something else going on. Something that we didn't bring you up to speed about."

"Then what?!" Alex nearly slapped his arms on the table.

"The first thing is this... the CIA got wind of a terrorist organization known as Chimera about two years back."

"Two years?" Alex's eyes widened in fear. "That was when Scorpia was finally terminated."

"That's right," Joe nodded in agreement. "Scorpia was the world's biggest terrorist organization. After they were "offically" terminated, new organizations rose to take the throne. Chimera was one of those organizations. They quickly rose to the top and started doing work that Scorpia did. It wasn't long until they came on the radar of MI6, CIA, NSA, and even Interpol. We were able to identify some of the high ranking people of Chimera."

Joe brought up a file and opened it. He pushed two pictures over towards Alex.

Alex didn't hesitate as he looked them over.

"The first picture is Second-In-Command, Joseph Dmitri," Joe continued. "He was once a Special Forces soldier, until he was discharged from the service after his men were killed in the Middle East. He hated the United States for what happened. He was soon found by Chimera, during the fall of the Soviet Union, but the organization was very small then."

Alex looked at the next photo. He saw a tall man, blonde hair and pale blue eyes. It was the eyes that caught Alex's attention. He knew that he had seen those eyes before. But where?

"That..." Joe paused. "... is Issac Cole." The name made the room feel eerie. It wasn't like it was attracting some kind of evil darkness. "Leader of Chimera. Nothing much is known about him. His mother and father remain to be unknown. He was born in the dark corners of Paris and has basically raised himself in the life crime at the age of eight. He soon became a Marine later on and even served as a CIA agent, which he was turned by Chimera and went to work for them. He cost the lives nearly twenty aganets because of his betrayal. He remains to be a kill-on-sight target by our agency. It wasn't long that he soon became the leader of Chimera."

Alex pushed the pictures away.

"Great," Alex frowned. "How does all of this even fit into the Pandora Project?"

"Project Pandora, is a top secret biological and chemical weapon. Both the CIA and MI6 were in on the project. It was created twenty years back. Our top scientists were able to weaponize the weapons after they were created and we used them on our enemies."

"A terrible creation!" Mrs. Jones stated.

"It has the power to make you bleed to death, incinerate your organs, destroy your skin, and even make all of your bones break. After being released, the chemical can spread up to about a thousand yards. Then it can become airbourne within seconds. When we tested it, we found that it could infect an entire city within three hours. That was why we had it brought to Area 51 for safe keeping-"

"Some help that did!" Alex chuckled. "Because now, Chimera has those bombs and they are planning something huge. I mean huge! One of them told me himself. He literally said that "r_eckoning was coming_", like something out of a horror movie."

Joe nodded. "That is why I'm asking you to do this mission."

Mrs. Jones shot Joe an angry look.

"No!" she nearly yelled. "Absolutely not!"

Joe ignored her and stood up from his seat.

"Alex Rider!" he said. "Will you accept the mission to destroy Chimera and stop whatever plot they are planning?"

Alex smiled and said, "With pleasure!"

Mrs. Jones closed her eyes and whispered, "_Not again!"_

Joe smiled. "Good."

Mr. Smithers moved uncomfortably in his seat.

"I would like to volunteer as a partner for Alex," he said.

Alex smiled and looked at him.

Joe nodded. "That will be fine."

"Then it is official!" Mr. Smithers said with excitment. "I'm on a field mission with my best pale!"

"As long as you don't wear that fat suit," Alex joked.

Lily's eyes widened. She suddenly figured it all out. She stared at Smithers and said, "You wear a fat suit?"

Smithers laughed and said, "Girl, you have no idea how much this thing safes my life."

Alex couldn't help but laugh.

"Then lets get to it!" Alex said. "We got a world to save!"

* * *

**Glad to finally be done with this chapter!**

**Hope that you guys liked it! Please review!**


	17. Work To Do

**Alex Rider: Moving On**

* * *

**Back for more! This story will be about that hacker who was mentioned before! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**Work To Do**

Dmitri had located the hacker. It was harder than he thought it would be. But he finally found him.

At an abandon dock in San Fransico, Dmitri and his men moved onto the huge docking building. His men were everywhere. There was no place for the hacker to run.

Dmitri had no idea who the hacker was, nor did he even know his code name. All he cared about was getting him on their side. He was the key for this whole operation to proceed.

Dmitri took out his radio and said, "Move in!"

The Chimera soldiers readied their weapons and moved ahead. Some soldiers planted tiny explosives on the front door and waited for the signal.

* * *

The hacker was enjoying his time. He had just completed a job for a corrupt politician to wire some money from the a U.S. government account into his. There were times when he loved his job. But then there were times when it would suck.

Like having to be a myth among the hacker underworld. He wanted to make a name for himself. Which he did, but only a few people ever believed his existence. He was known as the "_Virus!"_.

To some people, he was the greatest hacker to ever live. He was responible for almost every single hacking problem in the United States. He once hacked into the Pentagon and even the White House, which he got a nice recording of one of the the President's affairs with his secretary. He has managed to stay off the grid and off the radar of the agencies around the world.

The Virus knew something was wrong. He could feel it in stomach. It was that feeling that yelled at him to cut and run. Grab what you need and get out.

That was when the front door blew open. A loud bang flashed through the house, hurting the Virus's ears.

He fell to the floor and crawled for the armory room, where all of his guns were. He grabbed his shotgun and cocked it.

"Come and get me!" he yelled. "I dare you!"

* * *

Dmitri ordered his men to head inside and take the hacker alive. No injuries. Nothing. Just plain fine.

He watched as his men went inside. He heard gunfire, but it all went silent in a matter of seconds.

A man's voice came over the radio.

"We have cornered. He won't give up his shotgun."

Dmitri smiled and walked forward, carrying a briefcase in one hand. He entered the building.

* * *

The Virus was cornered and he knew it. He had fired off two rounds with the shotgun to get the attention of his attackers. To let them know that he was ready to go out with a bang.

"Hello there!" came an unseen voice. "I was hoping that we could talk."

Virus chuckled and said, "Doubt that! You did just break into my home! Why should I trust you?!"

"Because my organization is willing to pay for your assistance with us!" Dmitri came around the corner, hands held up high. He walked forward and held out the briefcase. "We are willing to pay five million. All in cash. Righ here."

The Virus kept his gun on Dmitri and took the briefcase with his other hand. He opened the case and smiled at the hundred dollar bills inside.

"Okay, I'm in!" he said immediatly.

Dmitri smiled and said, "Good. Then you have _work to do."_

* * *

**Short I know. But I hope that you enjoyed it! This virus guy will play an even bigger role for the story!**

**Review on how you thought of it!**


	18. Worried

**Alex Rider: Moving On**

* * *

**Sorry! I decided to give myself a little time off from writing! But now I'm back and ready to roll!**

**This chapter will be short (I think). It will have a small conversation between Mr. Smithers and Alex, one that will prove to be important to the story. It will grow along with one or two more chapters. I plan to do something that I think that no one will see coming.**

**Read and enjoy the show! You guys have earned it!**

**I would also like to thank Savannah Silverstone (who is perhaps my favorite reviewer), Albany, Drew The Seagull, and Unknown! You guys are awesome! You are the greatest examples of "true readers"! Plase keep reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**Worried**

Alex and Mr. Smithers sat in the helicopter. They sat seperately from each other and stared out towards the horizon. It had to be nearing noon. The sun was high in the sky.

Alex thought of Sabina. He wondered if she was sleeping. A part of him wanted to go straight to her and be with her. He wanted to hold her and kiss her again. The thoughts made him shiver.

_I'm sorry Sabina,_ Alex thought to himself. A single tear appeared from his left eye.

Mr. Smithers chuckled and said, "What you thinking about dear boy?!"

Alex quickly wiped the tear away before anyone could see it, he turned to Smithers and smiled. But he failed to make some satisfaction into it.

"What's wrong?" Smithers suddenly got concerned. He leaned forward and stared into Alex's eyes. "You can tell me."

Alex smiled again and said, "Just trying to concentrate thats all."

"If I didn't know any better... I think that this is all about a _girl._" He winked.

Alex chuckled. He liked Mr. Smithers a lot. He remembered the times back in London and MI6. He even remembered the first time they met. The whole incident with Stormbreaker. His very first mission.

"You still haven't answered my question." Mr. Smithers raised his left eyebrow.

Alex looked to the ground.

"I'm just... _worried..."_

Smithers frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Alex kept his eyes on the floor and then looked back up. He stared Smithers in the eyes and swallowed.

"I'm worried about how all of this is going to end," Alex felt his heart racing. "I'm worried that I may not make it out alive."

Smithers's eyes widened in fear.

"Alex! You listen here!" he pointed towards him and moved to the edge of his seat. "You are not going to die! You hear me?! You have survived countless times against enemies! You even went against Mother Nature and survived! You have the luck of the devil!"

"But how long can my luck last?!" Alex paused and he felt hesitation inside his own voice. "I heard stories about my father and my uncle. Everyone said that they had the luck of the devil. But sooner or later, that luck ran out for them. My dad was blown to bits by his own friend. My uncle was killed by an assassin. What about me?! Huh?! I have taken on evil organizations, assassins, corrupt billionaires, and even double agents! And every single time... I somehow came out on top! But now..." He shook his head. "... I don't know. I just have a bad feeling."

Smithers lowered his pointing finger and folded his hands together.

"Alex, I want to give you some advice. Advice that I should have given you a long time ago."

Alex nodded and said, "Go ahead."

"I want you to leave."

Alex frowned.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"I. Want. You. To. Leave." Smithers repeated in slow and serious voice. "Just leave all of this behind. Go back to Sabina and her family. Go live a happy and normal life. You have done enough! These people! Mrs. Jones! Joe! Alan Blunt! You have done enough for them! Just leave!"

Alex shook his head and said, "No! I can't!"

"Yes, you can!" Smithers protested. "Leave this fight to me and the others! We can handle this!"

"What others?!" Alex shrugged. "There is no one to do this! But me! If I remember correctly, almost all of the missions I have done in the past were all done by me! I saw no one else! No one helped me till the very end! When I had all the intel I needed to allow others to help! How is this any different?!"

Smithers didn't argue.

Alex continued.

"I do this because I'm the only one! I ran back to this life, even when I didn't want to! All because I knew that there would be times like these!"

Smithers suddenly fought back.

"You and I both know that isn't the reason!" He nearly yelled. "This is because of what happened to Jack! I know that it is!"

Alex remembered the moment he had with Sabina last night. He remembered when she told him the reason why he ran back to life of being a spy. _This is about Jack, isn't it?_ He could remember the words like as if they were his own.

He closed his eyes to block out the realization. I was trying to run away from it.

"No it isn't!" Alex said.

"Yes it is!" Smithers was on a roll. "You ran back to the CIA and begged for your life as a spy back! You did it because you wanted to escape the pain of loss! I know the feeling! Even Mrs. Jones knows, just ask her! You thought you could run away from it!"

Alex shook his head hard.

"No!"

"Yes! You know it is true! You just don't want to face it! If you can't come to terms with your past then you cannot move on! Alex... you need to let go! That is the only way of facing your pain! Face it!"

Alex turned away from him and said, "I can't. I don't know how."

Smithers moaned and lies back into his seat. He closed his eyes and didn't open.

Alex stared out towards the sun. He could feel the pain coming again. He started to remember the moments in Cairo again.

_Just make it stop!_ He roared to himself. _Just stop!_

Alex closed his eyes and allowed himself to sleep for the rest of the ride.

* * *

**Hope that you guys liked it. I wanted to have an emotion part between Mr. Smithers and Alex. There will be anther moment like this again. But next time... it will be more emotional.**

**Please review.**


	19. Come Back To Me

**Alex Rider: Moving On**

* * *

**Another chapter, coming right up! This one will have another scene with Alex and Sabina. I'll try to make this emotional as possible.**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen:**

**Come Back To Me**

When they arrived back at the secret airfield in California, Alex was happy to be back in the familiar country side. He loved the landscape and the air that came along with it. He almost considered it better than living in London. Almost.

Lily was happy to be out of the helicopter. She stretched out her arms and breathed in air.

"I love this job!" she joked.

Alex smiled.

"I'm just glad to be out of this suit!" Smithers said from behind.

Alex and Lily turned around. Lily's mouth dropped when she saw Mr. Smithers.

Smithers got out of the helicopter and walked towards them. He was no longer wearing his fat suit. Instead, he was exposing his ordinary self. The thinner man that lived inside the fat suit.

Alex already knew this. Long story!

Lily studied him from head to toe and even raised one of her eyebrows.

"So... this what you guys meant by _fat suit_." She giggled.

Smithers blushed.

"Just my disguise. I like to take it off whenever I can. Right now seemed to be the right time to do it."

Lily nodded as she checked out his loosened t-shirt and summer shorts.

"I say." She agreed with him. One hundred percent style.

Alex rolled his eyes.

"I need to go see someone," he said.

Lily and Smithers looked at him with concerned faces.

Smithers suddenly understood what he meant.

"Alright," he said. "Just make sure that you make it back before night fall."

Alex nodded.

Lily threw him a pair of keys that went to one of the BMWs that were in the shed.

Alex got in one of the cars and started it up. He drove like a maniac as he headed towards the Pleasures house.

* * *

After a half an hour of driving, Alex finally arrived at the house. He stepped out of the car and went up to the front door. He walked straight in and closed the door.

"Sabina?!" he called out. "Edward?! Elizabeth?!"

No one answered.

Alex walked forward and came to the kitchen. There were cups of half finished coffee in the sink. Edward and Elizabeth must have went to work. But what about Sabina?

"ALEX!" came a cry of joy from behind him.

Alex's heart jumped inside his chest. He smiled and turned around.

Sabina ran towards him, still in her pajamas. Her face and eyes were red from crying. She threw arms around him and rushed into his embrace.

Alex gave her the biggest bear hug he had ever given her. He pressed his face into her hair. He could smell the shampoo and the makeup. He loved that smell so much.

Sabina pressed her face into his shoulder and cried.

They stayed into each other's embrace for a long while.

"You okay?" Alex asked her.

Sabina answered by shaking her head no against his shoulder.

"I was worried about you," she admitted. "I thought that you weren't coming back this time."

Alex felt his heart breaking into two.

"But here I am," he tried to ensure her. "It will take more than a couple of bad guys to kill me." He chuckled as if he made a joke.

"Don't laugh!" she warned. She began to cry a little harder.

Alex regretted the laugh and he squeezed her a little bit more. He wanted to keep her close to him as much as possible.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry for everything. For putting you into this position. For hurting you. Oh God, I'm so sorry!" Tears were beginning to fall down his cheeks.

Sabina moved her head from his shoulders and stared up at him. She moved up to his lips and pressed hers against them.

Alex moved his hands up to her face and kissed her back. He used his hands to pull her closer to him.

They wanted to make this moment last forever.

Finally, they parted but kept each other in their grasp. They held onto each other and pressed their bodies against each one another. They could feel their each other's heart beat and the warmth of each other's skin. They enjoyed every moment of it.

"I love you," Sabina said in a calm and beautiful voice. "I could barely live with myself since we had that arguement last night. It felt like I was dying a slow and painful death. But when I heard your voice..." Her voice tailed off. She let out a small gasp.

Alex pulled her head against his chest and he kissed the top of her head.

"I know what you mean," he said. "I felt the same way when I left last night. Then when I heard your voice, I felt my heart come back to life." He paused. "Sabina..." His voice was full of love and concern. "... I love you so much. No one will be able to capture my heart ever again. No one will make me happy as you do."

Sabina began to cry. But they were tears of joy and happiness. She looked back at him and kissed him again.

"I love you more than anything on this Earth," she said. "I want us to be together forever. I want nothing to come between us."

Alex suddenly remembered the reason he had come back. He had to break the news to her.

"Sabina?" He said, his voice breaking up. "There's something that I need to tell you."

Sabina's eyes widened with fear. Her heart began to race. Her skin shivered.

"I have to go... again."

Sabina gasped. She held on more tighter to Alex, not daring to let him go.

"No!" she almost yelled. "Don't go!" Her voice was full of concern and worry. "Not again! I won't lose you!"

Alex tried to smile, but it failed him.

"It will be like last time," he said. "I just need to safe the world again. That's all. I will come back."

"But what if you don't?!" she asked. Her eyes were filled with tears. Her heart was breaking again. "What if you don't make it out this time?!"

Alex couldn't take her cries anymore. He hugged her again and said, "I'll come back. I always do. I just need to do one last mission. A bad guy needs to be stopped."

Sabina gasped against his chest.

"Why can't you leave it to others?!" she asked. "Why does it have to be you?!"

Alex shrugged and said, "Because I'm the good guy. I fight guys like this. Remember Damian Cray?"

Sabina shivered at the name.

"I try not to," she said with hatred.

Alex laughed while crying.

After a few minutes of silence, Sabina spoke again.

"Please _stay!"_ she begged. "Stay with me!"

Alex felt everything telling him to do what she was asking him. He wanted to stay with her. To be with her. To express his love for her. But he couldn't. He had a job to do. A job that was his curse. A curse that would just not go away.

"I can't," he said. He cried harder than ever.

Sabina cried along with him.

They kissed again. This kiss was more powerful than ever. They bodies were pressed together, almost as if they were one.

Alex parted from her and walked away. He went to the front door and walked out. When he was about to reach the car, he heard a someone running behind him.

"WAIT!" Sabina yelled desperately.

Alex ran for her too.

They clashed together. Arms around each other.

Sabina was in his arms once again.

Alex spun her around like as if they were dancing and held her off the ground. He stopped and looked her in the eyes.

Sabina felt a rush of air all over her body.

They moved their heads forward and fiecely pressed their lips against one another. They didn't hold back. Once they parted again, they stared into each other's eyes for a long time.

"I love you," Sabina said. "Please come back to me."

Alex nodded and sat her down.

"I will," he said.

Alex turned from her and got into the BMW. He started the car and drove off. He watched in his rear-view mirror at Sabina, who was standing in the driveway, until she was out of view. He turned his attention to the road and drove on. Heading back to the airfield.

_I will come back!_ Alex promised. _I will!_

* * *

**Boy! That was harder that I thought it would be! Hope that you guys enjoyed this scene!**

**Please review! I love hearing what you guys have to say!**


	20. The Final Requirement

**Alex Rider: Moving On**

* * *

**And we finally make it to chapter twenty. YEAH! I'm so excited! Nice to be ahead of schedule. I'll be going more slower than usual. Sorry to all who have been enjoying how fast I write and publish, but I need to edit more.**

**Hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. It will center around the bad guys again.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty:**

**The Final Requirement**

Joseph Dmitri got out of the sedan and walked towards the front doors of the abandoned hotel. He was happy to be back at headquarters.

_No place like home!_ he said to himself.

The hacker known as the _Virus,_ stepped out of the sedan also and walked like he as if was a rockstar. He smiled and removed the sunglasses he had bought earlier with his _money_. He took a look at the abandon hotel and frowned.

"You guys make base here?" he asked in disbelief. "You need to seriously get a much better hideout."

Dmitri rolled his eyes.

"This is just a decoy," he said in a professional matter. "Our _real_ hideout is underground. You'll see."

The Virus's eyes widened with excitment.

"Nice!" he said loudly. "I like you guys already." He walked forward for the door.

Dmitri grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him to the side. He leaned in towards his ear and whispered, "Remember who you are working for. If you tell anyone about us or our plans, my boss will make sure that you die a slow and painful death. Understand me?!" He raised his eyebrows.

The Virus smiled and said, "You got it... _Boss!"_

Dmitri frowned and pushed him away. He walked in first and led the Virus to an elevator.

"Isn't this place shut down?" the Virus asked.

Dmitri was in the mood to put a bullet through this guy's head. He was about two moves away from doing it too.

"We have a backup power source," he responded in an angry voice. "Just shut up!"

The elevator doors opened and they stepped inside. Dmitri pressed an unseen black button and they started to move down.

* * *

Issac was in the underground parking garage of the hotel. He watched as the Pandora bombs were being loaded into ten different semi trucks. He smiled as he watched everything go to according to plan.

A man walked up to him and whispered something into his ear.

Issac nodded and turned to walk to the door that led out of the garage.

* * *

Dmitri and the Virus arrived at the bottom floor and stepped out of the elevator. Dmitri led the Virus down a hallway and into the large meeting room.

"Sit in one of the chairs," Dmitri demanded as he took his own seat. "My boss will be here shortly."

The Virus sat down, on the opposite side of Dmitri and folded his hands together.

Soon enough, a man with blonde hair and pale blue eyes walked into the room. He smiled as he saw them both.

"Welcome!" he nearly yelled out. "I have always wanted to meet you, Mr. Virus!" He walked forward and reached out his hand.

The Virus got up from his chair and shook it. He smiled with excitment as he did.

"Pleasure to meet my employer for once," he said. "I'm at your service."

Issac smiled again and said, "I like you. I love how you get straight to the point. We have a lot to talk about."

The Virus nodded in agreement.

"Paying millions of dollars to a man who is a myth, there happens to be a big catch at the end of it," he said with sarcasm. "I will not fail your organization."

Issac raised an eyebrow.

"I hope not, Mr. Virus!" his voice was now threatening. "Chimera does allow any mistakes to happen."

The Virus swallowed and he sat back down in his chair. His heart was now racing.

Issac took his seat and put his hands on the table.

"Now," he said with excitment, "let's get straight to the details. My organization, Chimera, is planning something huge. So huge, that it will get the attention of the entire world. We have almost everything in place, except for one thing."

"What is that?" the Virus asked. He was all curious now.

Issac smiled and said, "The United States has been in control of almost all the satellites that fly above our heads. They have the power to crack and monitor the world without any limits or laws to stop them. But... those satellites are useful in other ways too. They have the power to allow detonation of any bomb in any area of this world. The U.S. could plant a bomb in Moscow or send a missile to London with just a computer and the right access codes. That's what my organization wants. The ability to detonate any bomb, anywhere. That is our _final requirement_."

The Virus nodded.

"But your forgetting that the U.S. government has ways of protecting their security systems," he said. "Firewalls, controlled viruses, code-breakers, and even other hackers. You can't just access the satellites without the system knowing about it. The network is just too big to confuse. It's almost impossible."

Issac laughed and said, "Yes it is. _Almost impossible_. But not all the way. Nothing in this world is impossible. You just need the right tools and a perfect plan to do it right."

The Virus frowned and asked, "How?"

"By using an unstoppable, computer virus, one so powerful, that it could take control of the entire system. It can block computer screens and destroy any resistance. If you were to say, break into a power grid and use a man-made computer virus and upload it to the servers, you can easily shut down the entire system of the United States for thirty seconds. Then you plant the virus in areas where it can be strong. And when the power comes back on, the entire system will be under our control. No one will be able to stop the virus from spreading. It will be controlled by us and only us. You following me?!"

The Virus grinned. He leaned forward in his chair and said, "I happen to have a virus like that. I can do it."

Issac smiled and turned towards Dmitri.

"Then we have everything in order then," he looked back to the Virus. "Dmitri and his men will take you to the Los Angeles power grid and allow you to do your work. I have a lot of faith in you. Do not fail us!"

The Virus smiled.

"Don't worry," he put his sunglasses back on. "The_ Virus_ can never be stopped."

* * *

**Getting excited yet? I am! Now we know part of the plan that Chimera has.**

**Please review! I want to know how well I did!**


	21. Past Sins

**Alex Rider: Moving On**

* * *

**We go back to Joe Byrne and Mrs. Jones. We get to see them go into detail about Alex Rider and about the road that he is heading down.**

**Here is chapter twenty-one! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

**Past Sins**

Joe Byrne and Mrs. Jones talked in the small office of the CIA outpost in Las Vegas. Joe was more than ready to get out of Sin City. He wanted to go back to Langley.

"You shouldn't have called Alex in!" Mrs. Jones raised her voice. "I made it clear that once the mission at the casino was done, he was to be left alone! But I end up finding out that you used him for a mission, involving Area 51 and that terrible weapon, Pandora!"

Joe stared at her with his hands folded. He nodded as if he was agreeing with her words, which he didn't.

"The agency felt that Alex was capable of handling the job," he responded. "I tried to..."

"Don't tell me that you tried to tell them not to, Joe!" Mrs. Jones was yelling now. "I know that you decided to use Alex without the knowledge of the CIA! In fact, my contacts tell me that the agency doesn't know about Alex working for you!"

Joe didn't protest. He just nodded.

Mrs. Jones continued.

"We can't let Alex fall into our world! He deserves more than this! Out of everyone in this building, he is the one who should take a chance to live a normal life! I swear Joe, this is final time that Alex does many more missions! The whole thing with Scorpia in Cairo _should_ have been the end of it! I can't believe that I allowed him to be used all those years ago!"

Joe stared at her. He didn't agrue with her words and remained firm.

One of the many things that Joe knew about Mrs. Jones was that she once had two kids, but they were _taken_. No one ever knew the rest of the details, besides Smithers and Alan Blunt. It still remains to be mystery if her children were dead or alive.

"Tell me, Mrs. Jones, do you consider Alex as a son?" his tone of voice made it sound like a statement.

Mrs. Jones's face was turning red. But she somehow controlled her anger.

"I consider him a lost teenager who has been through enough," she said.

Joe raised his arms up in defense.

"We need to get back to the point here," Joe finally changed the subject. "Chimera has the Pandora bombs and God-knows what they plan to do with them. Alex, Smithers, and Lily are our only agents capable of getting them back. Let's hope that they can achive their mission before things get out of hand."

Mrs. Jones nodded in agreement.

"What do we know about the commander? This Issac Cole?" she asked.

Joe shrugged.

"Nothing much. Like I said before, his parents are unknown. His birth place was in Paris and he was brought to the United States after he was adapted at the age of fifteen. It wasn't long until he went to the Marines at the age of seventeen. He later joined the CIA at the age of nineteen, but his job only lasted a year. He was turned by Chimera and brought into their ranks. Other than that... I don't know. It is like he was able to keep off the grid from birth to now."

"There has to be more," Mrs. Jones leaned forward in her seat. "We need a team to research as much they can get about him. Starting in Paris. If we can find out who is mother or father is then we can get more information on him."

Joe nodded and said, "I'll have my team back in Langley get right on it."

"Good. I'll make sure that MI6 will be helping out. I just hope that we can end this before our past sins cause more damage."

Joe frowned at her choice of words.

"What do you mean by _"past sins"_?"

"We created the Pandora weapon, Joe. It's our fault that thing even exists in the first place. We should have destroyed it a long time ago. If I was in charge of MI6 and not Blunt, then I would have made the vote to have it gone from this Earth. We are at fault for a lot of things. Now they are resurfacing to cause destruction."

Joe looked to the desk and back up at her. He had always hated bringing up the past. He perferred to leave it be, make things a lot easier.

"I guess the past doesn't hold much relief for us, does it?" he said.

"No, no it doesn't. Not for people like us. That is why I want Alex to move on with his life. I want him to be able to live the rest of his days without regret. I know it is what his parents would want."

Suddenly, the front door swang open and a woman ran into the office.

"Somethings happened!" she said.

Joe and Mrs. Jones rose from their chairs and rushed out of the room.

* * *

**I wonder what happened. Guess we have to wait and find out later.**

**Please review!**


	22. Chimera

**Alex Rider: Moving On**

* * *

**Sorry about the wait. I needed a break and now I'm back! Back in black!**

**Alex is back in action! He now teams up with Lily and Mr. Smithers to take on the evil Chimera! I cannot wait to get to the best parts of this story!**

**Read enjoy! And please review!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

**Chimera**

The three black sedans drove through the front gate of the Los Angeles Power Grid. The cars didn't slow down as they drove towards the large facility.

A security guard that was in the booth, watching his favorite football game, noticed the whole thing, but decided not to get involve. Mostly because of the game.

The sedans pulled up to the front doors and stopped.

Joseph Dmitri and the Virus stepped out of the middle sedan. About ten guards also joined them, readying their machine guns.

"You got your little '_computer_ _virus'_ ready?" Dmitri asked.

The Virus nodded and held up a large comupter chip in his left hand.

"Just get me to the servers and this baby will do the rest," he smiled.

Dmitri nodded and they all walked through the front doors.

A security guard in the lobby saw them and reached for his handgun.

Dmitri fired a single round and the guard fell to the floor.

"Sleep dreams, cupcake," the Virus joked.

They continued on and used the emergence stairs to climb up to the server floors.

"We need to get to level 7," the Virus said, "that's where the virus needs to be uploaded."

Once on the floor, Dmitri and his men killed the security guards that were guarding the entrance to the server rooms. The Virus enjoyed every moment of it.

_At least he isn't like that Jason Castro, _Dmitri thought to himself.

In a weird way, Dmitri was actually starting to like the guy. A way that made him want to blow out his brains, to save him a slow death.

They all arrived in the server room and the Virus got to work. He pulled out his laptop and plugged it into the server machines. Then he placed the computer chip into the in-put and the chip suddenly came to life. The computer screen showed that it was successfully uploaded and ready for activation.

"I need a few hours to get all of this ready to go," said the Virus.

Dmitri nodded and asked, "How much time?"

"About an hour or two," he responded. "I'm going to get the virus in attacking positions, so that when we cause the system to shut off, the virus can do it's work and get itself in place. Once that is done, the virus will spread like wild fire and take over the system."

Dmitri smiled.

"Good."

* * *

Alex had tears in his eyes. He felt all of his saddness coming down on him all at once. He wanted to be with Sabina, more than anything else in the world. He almost forced himself to turn the car around and head straight back to her. But he knew he that he shouldn't. He had a job to do.

_Why does this always have to be hard?_ he asked himself. _Why can't this pain just go away?_

Alex remembered his fun moments back in London. He remembered when his uncle, Ian, would take him out for snow mobiling, scuba diving, rock climbing, and even hiking. He remembered the fun times with Jack. The times when they would eat dinner together, play board games, talk about how stupid politics are, and argue about who was the smarter person of the house.

But the one thing that he always wanted was his parents. Helen and John Rider. He never knew them, but he wanted to. He wanted a normal life with them. A life where Ian and Jack were alive and they were all a family. A life where MI6, Scorpia, CIA, and Chimera didn't exist.

Only Jack and Ian were the closest thing to a family for him. Jack was like a sister, an over-protective sister. Ian was more of a father-figure, but there were times when he acted like a brother too.

Edward and Elizabeth Pleasure were the two closest people to being a mother and father to him. They always treated him with kindness and love. Elizabeth once told him that she saw him as a son to the family. They also approved of his and Sabina's relationship. Edward told him that he would be proud to have him marry his daughter, if the moment ever came that was.

Alex knew that he couldn't live this life as a spy forever. He needed to move on. To live a normal and happy life. One that involved Sabina, his true love. If he didn't act now, he would most likely lose Sabina. The very thought made him cry even more. He didn't know how he could live the rest of his life without her.

_I will come back,_ he promised her. _I always do._

But one question was in his way: _How will he be able to move on?_

Alex pushed the thought away from his mind. He needed to concentrate. He needed to be focus for what was ahead. He needed to be ready.

He pulled the BMW into the airfield and stopped just a a few hundred feet away from the helicopter. He turned off the car and got out. He searched his surroundings and found both Lily and Mr. Smithers in the hanger not far from the helicopter.

Alex smiled and began to walk towards them.

* * *

Mr. Smithers couldn't help '_checking out_' Lily from a long distance. He studied her movements. He actually like the faded jeans, the black and blue t-shirt, and the long blonde hair that keeps moving around her shoulders. He made sure to watch her from the sides of his eyes.

Lily knew that he was watching and she was flattered by it. She wanted him to take notice of her. A thought hit her that she might be _'liking'_ this guy.

Lily smiled and spoke.

"How did you meet Alex?" she turn around and leaned her back against the wooden counter behind her. She tried to make sure that some of her features could be seen from where Smithers was.

Mr. Smithers looked her and smiled. He studied her from the front.

"I met him over three years ago," he responded. "He was on his very first mission in Carnwall. Investigating the Stormbreakers. From that moment I enjoyed having him around. He is an exordinary kid."

"Yes he is," Lily nodded and smiled. "It's amazing that he can do the things that other children think about. Being a spy and all."

Smithers looked toward the ground and back up at her.

"But I hate what this life has turned him into," he sighed. "Such a good kid, but filled with so much saddness, loss, and pain. I know that he has begun killing bad guys now. I don't blame him for doing it, but I hate to see his soul start to fade away. He needs to come to terms with his past and move on."

Lily stared him. Tears were in her eyes. She felt extremely bad for Alex.

"Do you think he can move on?" she asked. "I would like to think that he can, but..." she paused.

"But you don't know if he can face his pain," Smithers finished for her.

She nodded.

They watched as Alex parked the BMW and began walking their way.

"That was a little faster than I thought it would take," Lily joked. "I was expecting him to arrive back late tonight."

Smithers smiled. He loved her humor personality. This job needed people like her around, to keep things from getting too serious.

Alex walked between them and looked back and forth. He smiled and shook his head.

"What?" Smithers asked, curious at his behavior.

"You two are _into_ each other," Alex raised his eyebrows at them both.

Lily's cheeks got red and she turned away, giggling.

Smithers scoffed and said, "Don't get funny ideas. We're just talking."

Alex smiled again and said, "Just more evidence to my theory. I know that you two like each other. Just admit it."

"You admit that you're in love with that Sabina girl and then I'll admit to liking Lily," Smithers challenged.

Alex's face light up with excitement.

"_I love Sabina!"_ he stated. "There I said it."

Smithers rolled his eyes and said, "Not fair, I won't say it."

"Come on, Smithers, for me?!" Lily was laughing and putting on her puppy eyes towards him.

Smithers was almost taken away by the sight of her eyes, but he somehow held back.

"Nope," he shook his head, "not fair at all. Alex cheated."

"How did I cheat?" Alex demanded to know. "I spoke the truth. Okay, how about a new deal."

Smithers raised an eyebrow.

"A new deal huh? What kind of few deal?"

Alex chuckled and said, "Once all of this over, I'll quit this whole spy thing and you will admit to liking Lily. How about that?"

Smithers frowned and then grinned. He liked the idea.

"As long as you can live up to your part of the bargin," Smithers teased.

Alex nodded and said, "You're on."

Suddenly, the computer right next to Smithers started to make an alarming sound.

They all turned towards the computer and saw that red warning signals were flagging everywhere.

"What's happening?!" Lily's eyes got big.

Smithers did his work on the computer and turned back to the Alex and Lily.

"Its Chimera," he said.

The very airfield felt like a darkness was taking it over just by the sound of the name.

Smithers swallowed and continued, "They're hacking the entire U.S. security system. My supercomputer just picked it up."

"Can we stop it from here or contact the others?" Lily asked.

Smithers shook his head.

"No. Some kind of virus is sneaking past the system, it's being placed in different areas of the system. California and other states are now useless for phones and internet. We have no way of contacting the outside world."

"Why did we pick them up?" Alex asked.

"Because this is a supercomputer," Smithers explained. "But I was able to pick up the location of where it is coming from."

"Where is that?" Lily was getting excited.

"Los Angeles, aka City of Demons."

The computer sounded again and on the screen came a symbol of some kind of animal. It was a lion, but it also had a tail of a serpant and a body of a goat, only the head looked like a lion. On the bottom of the symbol came one name: **_Chimera!_**

Alex felt the entire room become dark from just looking at it. He felt the fear of the name and wanted to hide from it.

"Ho no!" Smithers said out loud. "I know what they are doing."

Lily and Alex looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"They're planning to hack the entire system and use the satellites to detonate the bombs. We must stop them!"

Alex turned towars Lily and said, "Can you get us to Los Angeles in under thirty minutes?"

Lily grinned and put on a pair of sunglasses.

"Let's go stop some bad guys!" she responded.

Alex smiled and said, "Then lets go."

They packed all of their things and loaded them onto the helicopter. Lily had them in the air and flying towards Los Angeles.

_I'm coming for you, Chimera!_ Alex thought to himself.

* * *

**Getting excited yet? I hope that you like the growing "relationship" between Lily and Mr. Smithers. But anyway, I hope that you guys enjoyed it.**

**Please review!**


	23. Here We Go

**Alex Rider: Moving On**

* * *

**I'm doing short chapters because I love them. They allow me to write better than I do with big chapters. So here you go. Enjoy chapter twenty-three.**

**Please read and enjoy! Don't forget to review! **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

**Here We Go**

The Virus yelled out in victory as the he finally finished his work with the servers.

"Done!" he yelled and got up.

Dmitri looked at him and said, "You sure?!"

The Virus nodded and said, "Yes! In about ten minutes the entire system of the United States will shut down and the virus will launch itself into every security area in the system. Once the system will come back online, the virus will strike and start to take over the entire network."

Dmitri smiled and nodded.

"Things are going according to plan. Nice job!"

The Virus grinned.

Dmitri suddenly took out his handgun and aimed it at the Virus's head.

The Virus's eyes widened in fear.

Dmitri fired a round into his head and watched as his lifeless body fell to the ground.

Dmitri smiled and said, "Sorry pal. But we cannot allow you to live. You know... or knew... too much." He laughed at his own joke.

He turned to his own men and said, "Let's get ready to go. Destroy the servers once the virus is done."

The Chimera soldiers nodded.

Dmitri turned back to the body of the Virus and did a bow to him.

"See you in hell," he joked. "Considering if there really is an afterlife."

* * *

Alex could feel his pulse racing as they got closer to the power grid.

Lily had managed to get them into Los Angeles under thirty minutes as she promised.

They could see the lights of the power grid not far from where they were.

"I'm going to land on the helipad," Lily said.

"Okay," Alex responded. "Mr. Smithers and I will head into the facility and stop Chimera. Lily, I need you to keep watch over the plane for us."

Lily sighed.

"Why do the girls have to be counted out of the action?!" she complained.

Mr. Smithers chuckled and responded, "Because you're beautiful and we're not-so-beautiful. We don't want the girls to look like us."

Lily laughed.

"At least you know how to make me feel special."

Alex rolled his eyes.

_Get a room you two!_ he thought to himself.

They finally landed on the helipad. Alex and Smithers didn't waste time as they moved towards the door on the roof, handguns ready.

"Here we go," Smithers kicked open the door and they both went on through, heading down some stairs.

* * *

**Maybe I killed "The Virus" dude a little early. But I thought it was time for him to go. I wanted to develop the character of Dmitri a little bit more. Alex and Smithers will take them on in the next chapter.**

**Review! I love reading them.**


	24. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Alex Rider: Moving On**

* * *

**I love writing! It's something that never gets old for me.**

**Alex and Smithers finally meet up with Chimera, including Dmitri. They must stop them from causing a virus to infect the entire system. Can they do it?**

**Read and please, please, please review!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four:**

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

Dmitri smiled as he watched the final countdown reach its final two minutes.

_Get ready for hell!_ Dmitri said to himself.

He turned towards his men and smiled at them.

"We're almost there!" he told them.

All of the men shouted in victory, excited for their mission to be almost done.

Dmitri turned back towards the timer and said silently, "From here on out... _all hell breaks loose_."

* * *

Alex and Mr. Smithers reached the bottom of stairs that led directly to level eight.

"Lily!" Alex spoke into his mirco-phone.

"At your service!" Lily teased.

"Where would Chimera be to access the servers?"

"Most likely on the seventh floor."

Alex and Smithers used the next emergence stairs to climb down to the next nevel.

For once, Alex was actually enjoying this. He was teaming up with Smithers. Not just any Smithers, but the _real_ Smithers. The one person who was truely his friend when he worked with MI6. He still remembered the time when he helped him out with the whole ordeal with Damian Cray. Despite that Smithers had lied about his appearence as a fat man, Alex didn't mind. He loved the real side of him. The thin and specially trained Smithers, not the fat and gadget designer that he once knew before. He couldn't wait to see what he had in store for field work.

"You ready for this?!" Smithers asked.

Alex raised an eyebrow as they came to the door of level seven.

"Me? What about _you_?" he teased.

Smithers shrugged and said, "I've done this plenty of times, _kid_. Nothing I haven't seen before."

Alex nodded.

They readied their handguns and breathed slowly. Time itself slowed down for them.

Smithers reached across with his right hand and turned the doornob. He slowly pushed open the door and went on in. Alex followed from behind and checked his surroundings.

They could hear laughter coming from the otherside of the room.

Smithers signaled Alex and moved forward, passing the computer servers along the way. Alex did the same on the otherside. They held their guns in a professional way and continued to move slowly ahead.

This reminded Alex of the time he trained with SAS back in the Great Britain at the Brecon Beacons. He went through his training with a squad of older men. He remembered the harsh treatment they gave him, all because he was a teenager. But now he was happy about it. It made him more aware of his surroundings and it helped him learn how to do things on his own.

He also remembered old pals from the squad, Wolf and Fox. He hasn't seen them in a long while. He last saw Wolf on the mission with the "Point Blanc" case, but he has kept in touch with him with postcards. Fox, he hadn't seen him since the mission with "Snakehead", still hasn't heard from him since. But Alex hopes to meet up with them in a few more years. Have a little reunion with his pals, maybe even have Tom and Smithers along for it.

Alex could hear the conversation going on as he got closer. He put his back against the server machines and swallowed. He looked over and saw Smithers. They nodded to each other and studied what was in front of them.

Alex saw at least ten men, each with a machine gun. Then he noticed the man near the server that was plugged up with cords. He recongized him from Area 51. The same man who tortured him for information. He could feel his anger rising. He wanted payback against this man.

Alex whispered into his micro-phone.

"What do we do?"

Smithers smiled and responded, "I'm going to try out my Light EMP."

"Light EMP?" Alex asked in confusion.

Smithers took out a small round ball from his pocket.

"I've been working on this for months. It has the ability to turn off lights without hurting other equipment. I say that we go night vision on this one."

Alex smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I'm guessing that Lily showed you the eye contacts, huh?" he teased.

"Girl sure is a genuis!" Smithers exclaimed.

"I'll take that as a compilment," came Lily's voice.

Alex rolled his eyes.

Both Smithers and him activated the night vision on their eye contacts.

Smithers threw the EMP and waited as it bounced on the ground.

* * *

Dmitri and his men heard something moving across the floor. They turned towards it and readied their weapons.

They finally saw what it was and watched as it rolled towards them. It was a round ball of some kind.

"What the heck?!" one of the men roared.

Suddenly, the round ball gave out a loud sound. The lights went out and everything went black.

"We have intrudors!" Dmitri yelled. "Find them and kill them!"

Gunfire suddenly came. Men started to down.

Dmitri took cover against some servers.

* * *

Alex and Smithers were mowing down bad guys like as if they were cockroaches. The night vision was helping out a lot.

Alex took cover to reload.

"We need to stop that countdown!" Smithers roared.

"Why?" Alex fired three more bullets.

"Because the contacts were able to identify a virus being uploaded into the system!" he responded.

Alex nodded and said, "Then lets stop them!"

Alex saw that only five soldiers, including the leading one, remained.

The Chimera soldiers began to fire back.

Alex recongized the leader, the man that the CIA knew as Joseph Dmitri. He was the key to finding out who was behind all of this. They had to stop the virus and capture him. It was big break at this.

The firing suddenly stopped.

Alex could hear Dmitri laughing.

"_Alex Rider_!" Dmitri exclaimed. "We meet again!"

Alex felt a shiver run down his spine. _He knows who I am!_ he acknowledged to himself.

"I know who you are, Joseph Dmitri!" Alex yelled back.

Dmitri laughed again and said, "You have been busy! But I guess that you already know who I am working for!"

Alex didn't answer back. He hated saying the name of the organization that he was hunting. The name had a evil feeling to to it. Like as if it was filled with darkness.

"You cannot stop us!" Dmitri yelled back. "We are too powerful! We have been one step ahead of you since the start! And I think you know that too!"

Alex pushed back his fear and said, "We _will _stop you! I've done it before!"

"Yes, yes you have! I've heard some much about you from my boss!"

"You mean Issac Cole!"

"Whoa! I got to say I didn't see that coming! You know about the leader of Chimera?!" Dmitri said, all surprised. "You have been a busy boy! I'll give you credit for that!"

Alex couldn't help but smile.

"Did you know that Issac shares a history with you?!" Dmitri asked.

Alex frowned.

"I've never met Issac before in my life!" he said. "How can I have a history with him?!"

Dmitri laughed and said, "Maybe not with him... but with someone else!"

Alex was confused and scaried about what he was being told.

"What do you mean? Who are you talking about?!"

There was a loud sounding coming from somewhere. Alex used his contacts to find out what it was. He remembered the countdown and saw that it has already reached zero.

_Oh no!_ Alex suddenly realized.

Dmitri laughed again and yelled, "It's too late! The United States network system is under our control! **_Reckoning_** has just begun!"

* * *

**Sorry! I couldn't help with the cliffy! I just wanted to have some fun and save some of the excitment!**

**Hope that you enjoyed it!**

**Please review! I love reviews!**


	25. Opened The Gates Of Hell

**Alex Rider: Moving On**

* * *

**Things are not going so well for our heroes! And it is about to get worse!**

**Enjoy chapter twenty-five!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five:**

**Opened The Gates Of Hell**

Fear went across Alex's body as he watched the virus start to take over the system. For about thirty seconds everything that ran on internet connections shutdown.

"Guys?!" Lily voice came over the micro-phone. "Something's wrong!"

_Ya think!_ Alex said to himself.

"Reckoning has just begun!" Dmitri repated himself. "We just opened the gates our ultimate plan!"

"You just _opened the gates of hell!_ Smithers protested. "What do you guys get out of all of this?! You are you planning?!"

Dmitri laughed.

"We want to destroy this nation! To take everything from it! To show the world that _we_ are the most powerful organization on the planet! Once the United States has fallen, many people will begging us to help take out their rivals! We will make millions off of this weapon! Pandora! The United States will be a deminstration of what we are capable of!"

Alex's face got red.

"Yeah, kill millions of people! You're a real maniac!"

"What?!" Dmitri said with sarcasm. "Not millions,_ Alex_! When we are done with America and when we do this again to other nations, billions will be dead! We will be rich and poweful! By the end of this year, there will be no more powerful governments! Only _Chimera _will be the most dominat!"

Alex shook his head. He couldn't believe that he was hearing this from a madman. Chimera was more insane than anyone he has ever faced before.

"You won't be able to win! We will stop you!" Alex warned.

Dmitri laughed and said, "Good luck!"

Still using the night vision, Alex saw Dmitri and his men running out the back door and down the stairs. He switched to x-ray and was able to see them climb down the steps.

"They're getting away!" he roared at Smithers.

Smithers nodded and they ran forward, heading towards the door. They followed them as fast as they could.

* * *

Mrs. Jones and Joe Byrne rushed through the doors of the control room of the CIA outpost.

"What's the problem people?!" Joe asked.

A man got up from his computer and walked up towards him.

"Sir, the system has just shutdown," he said calmly.

Joe raised an eyebrow.

"Just shutdown? How does that happen?"

The man shrugged and said, "One minute it was working fine and then it just went off."

Another voice from across the room said, "Sir, something's happening to the screens. The system just came back on but we blocked out by an unknown source. There's a symbol too."

Joe and Mrs. Jones turned their attention to the big computer screen in front of them. They watched as red signals started flashing and a symbol, with the head of a lion, a body of a goat, and a tail of a serpant came on it. They also saw the name at the bottom: **_Chimera!_**

Mrs. Jones took out her cell phone and tried to dial a number. But her cell phone failed her.

"I can't reach my people," she said shockingly.

"That's because everything isn't working," Joe replied. "Chimera has just taken control of our very own control system. We are vulnerable for any attack."

Everyone stared at him with fear and worry.

"What do we do?" someone asked.

Joe shook his head and said, "Let's hope that Alex Rider can save us."

* * *

Alex and Smithers reached the bottom of the stairs. They raced to the front doors, passing a dead body along the way.

They watched as Dmitri and his men got into their vehicles and drive off.

"NO!" Alex yelled. He brought up his gun and started firing at them.

The bullets bounced off the cars as they disappeared from the front gates and into the streets.

Alex fell to his knees and dropped his gun.

Smithers came up right next to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Guys?" Lily was worried now. "What happened? Someone talk to me?!"

Smithers was the first to respond.

"We're fine. But Dmitri has escaped. They succeed in their plans."

"Oh shi-!" she didn't finish. "What do we do now?!"

Alex stood up and asked, "Is there a safe house here in Los Angeles?"

"Yes," Lily confirmed.

"Alex put his gun away and started walking back into the facility and up the stairs with Smithers.

"We need to regroup and get a plan in order!" Alex said. "We are losing too many battles here! Chimera is planning something huge and if we cannot stop them, then everything is going to be gone!"

"Right," Lily agreed. "What do you have in mind for a plan?"

Alex thought about it and said, "We need a hacker. Someone who is good enough to undo the Virus's work and stop this _Reckoning_ from happening."

* * *

**Anybody excited for what happens next?! I am! We are finally getting close to the end! I'm so excited!**

**Please review! I need more reviews!**


	26. Reckoning

**Alex Rider: Moving On**

* * *

**I have something big coming up here! You won't believe what Chimera does here! (At least I hope you are shocked by it!) **

**Chimera is now in control of detonating their bombs anywhere in the United State s. What will they do to prove their poi n t? Meanwhile, Alex and the gang search f or a hacker who can help them fight a gai nst Chimera.**

**Read, enjoy, and review! Just like how i t should be!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six:**

**Reckoning**

The New Orleans International Airport was jam packing with people. Many trying to catch their flights for other places.

To the security it was just another normal day for them.

Kids ran around, playing tag or follow the leader.

Parents waited in line for their next turn to get their bags and airline tickets checked out.

Everything was so crazy that no one noticed the UPS guy pulling a large wooden box into the middle of the middle of the lobby. The man made sure that the large box was perfectly in the middle of the huge crowd. Then he left.

A security guard took notice for the large box and walked towards it. He bent down and tried to pick it up.

_Darn this thing is heavy!_ he thought.

The box was so wide and large that it nearly covered his entire face.

Then... he heard something ticking inside the box.

The sound made him stop and listen.

The ticking continued, getting more louder by the second.

The security guard's eyes widened in fear and he suddenly knew what it was.

But before he could yell out, he heard a loud click.

The box suddenly exploded, completely incinerating the man. A few people were burnt from the explosive and a few others flew to the floor from the blast. Many people started yelling and screaming. From the flames of the explosive came a green mist. It spread like a wild fire and went around the lobby.

Men, women, and children started coughing up blood. Then their skin changed color. Everyone started falling to the floor, screaming in pain. Their bones began to break and then each one became silent after the next few seconds that followed.

The green mist continued to spread and it infected anyone who was in its way.

The event became a national wide news coverage. Many people were calling it a terrorist attack or an undeclared act of war from another nation.

The green mist soon disappeared from the airport, leaving behind bodies in its wake.

* * *

Mrs. Jones and Mr. Byrne heard of the news in Las Vegas while still in the control room.

"My God!" exclaimed Mrs. Jones as she fell into a seat.

"How many casualties?" Joe asked as he rubbed his forehead.

"Numbers are around 520 dead... sir" said a tearful woman.

The large computer screen in front of them had CNN on the channel, with the news footage of the event in New Orleans.

Suddenly the news footage changed. It was no longer in New Orleans but somewhere else. In a dark meeting room.

"What is this?!" Joe demanded to know.

A man with blonde hair and pale bue eyes appeared in front of the screen. He smiled as he stared into the screen.

Joe immediately knew who it was.

It was _Issac Cole!_

"Hello," Issac spoke. "As you are aware, none of your internet connections work at this moment. Neither does the entire system of the United States govermemt. All of these are now under our control. We have plans to use them to our advantage."

"Jesus!" Mrs. Jones excknowledged.

Issac continued.

"As you can see, my organization is responisble for the event in the New Orleans International Airport. We set off that bomb. One that the world hasn't seen before. We used enough of the toxin inside to just wipe out those in the airport. But make no mistake, the others that we have planted all over the United States have more than enough to wipe out an entire city."

"You have got to be kidding me!" someone whispered.

"We have no demands. Only this as a warning for future events: Firstly, the United States will be defenseless to stop us. Secondly, we will take all of America's wealth. And thirdly, we will detonate every single bomb around the United States within three hours from now. Thank you for your cooperation and _enjoy_ your _Reckoning_!"

The screen switched from Issac back to the CNN channel.

Everyone stood there in silence, in fear. Everything in that very room felt dark and eerie.

"Was that massage only for us or did the entire nation see that?" Joe asked.

A woman could barely talk, "I believe that the entire nation just heard that, sir."

Joe rubbed his head again.

"Jesus!" he said. "They manage to take over the entire system and we cannot do anything to stop them!"

Mrs. Jones looked at him and said, "Alex Rider can stop them."

Joe shook his head.

"Look, Mrs. Jones, Alex has been successful in the past, but this is different now. He cannot take on Chimera like this!"

"I believe in him!" Mrs. Jones protested. "He can do this! He is our only hope!"

"Let's hope so!" Joe said. "Because in three hours time, nothing will be left of us."

* * *

**The end begins! I cannot wait! The final few chapters are here!**

**Hope that you guys liked it! Again! I most certainly did!**

**You know the drill! Review and Review!**


	27. The Beginning Of The End

**Alex Rider: Moving On**

* * *

**Alex and the gang discuss what their next move is. Sabina ends up telling her parents about Alex. Chimera begins to steal all of America's wealth.**

**Man, I'm getting excited for this story! Cannot wait to begin writing this chapter.**

**Please read and enjoy! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven:**

**The Beginning Of The End**

Sabina stayed in the house all day. She laid on the couch the entire time. Crying her eyes out for Alex. She wanted him to come back. She couldn't take it many more. She wanted him in her arms, where he could be safe.

Sabina knew what she needed to do. She needed to try.

_I have to tell them,_ she convinced herself. _For the good of Alex._

She heard the front door open and close.

"Sabina! Alex! We're home!" came the voice of her mother, Liz.

Sabina gently got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, where she saw her parents putting the groceries on the counter.

"Sabina, dear, how was your day?" Liz asked.

Then she saw Sabina's face and she gasped.

Edward turned and also saw her. His face dropped.

"Sabina, are you alright?" he rushed over to her and put his hand on her cheek.

Sabina smiled and removed it.

"I'm fine... sort of anyway." She paused. "I have to tell you guys something. It's about Alex."

Liz's eyes were starting to fill up with tears. She was always the emotional one in the house.

"Is Alex okay?" Liz asked.

Sabina nodded and said, "We need to sit down for this one."

Both of her parents nodded and they followed her into the dinning room, where they each took their seats.

Sabina got right to the point.

"Remember those times when Alex was doing _things_ that no normal teenager should have been doing?" she asked.

Both of her parents nodded.

Sabina swallowed and continued, "Well, when Alex got back, we all thought that he went clean since when... Jack died. But I just found out last night that..." She suddenly had tears of her own again. "That... that..." She lowered her head on his arms and cried again.

Edward reached across and touched her by the shoulder.

"It's okay Sabina," he reassured. "Take your time. You can tell us anything."

Sabina raised her head again and said, "Alex has been working for the CIA for the past year now."

Liz gasped again and turned away. She was pouring out tears this time.

Edward was shocked by the information.

"But... but I thought he was done with them?" he said. "Why would he do such a thing?"

Sabina looked him in the eye and told him.

"Alex hasn't gotten over Jack's death yet." She allowed her tears to come out like her mom's did. "He ran back to them when he couldn't take it anymore. He's in so much pain dad. I felt it when I confronted him. I felt it when I kissed him too."

The room went silent.

"I love him!" she acknowledged. "I never told him that until last night." The tears were coming more harder now. "I should have all those years ago. But I didn't. Those three words could have kept him from returning to the CIA. How could I have been so stupid?"

Edward got up from his chair and came around the table. He hugged his daughter and made sure she was squeezed into his hug.

Liz did the same and came around the table. She embraced a tearful Sabina and comforted her.

"It's okay," Liz reassured. "It's okay. You will make things right with him. I know you will."

Sabina cried some more.

"But what if he doesn't make it again? He's out there doing what he promised not to do. What if I lost my chance to make things right?"

"Shhhhh," Liz kissed Sabina on the forehead. "He'll come back. He always does."

They remained that way. Holding each other into one embrace. Not daring to let go. They all cried at the same time.

* * *

Issac smiled as he watched Dmitri and the others pull up in the sedans. He watched as Dmitri exited the car and approach him. They hugged and patted each other on the back.

"We did it!" Dmitri acknowledged. "Reckoning has begun."

"Yes my friend!" Issac said. "The beginning of the end has just begun. America will soon experience the greatest attack. One more devastating than 9/11 itself."

Dmitri and Issac laughed and went inside the hotel, planning their next big part of their plan.

They went down to the underground meeting room and saw that the rest of the board was there.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Issac yelled. "Thank you for your services but I don't think that we'll be needing you anymore!"

The soldiers that came in behind him opened fire on the people who were sitting at the table. They all went down without a scream.

Issac laughed as he stared at the lifeless bodies that lied before him.

"No loose ends," Dmitri smiled.

"They served their purpose and now... we must do ours," said Issac as he walked over to the man on the computers. "Get ready to transfer the money."

The man nodded and immediately got to work.

Issac turned back to Dmitri and smiled.

"Time for us to get rich!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Alex, Smithers, and Lily arrived at the safe house. It was an abandoned building at some part of the docks that isn't used anymore.

Lily landed the helicopter on the helipad and they wasted no time getting inside the safe house.

"What do we do now?" Lily asked.

"For one, we need a hacker, somebody who can helps us," Alex replied. "Any ideas on who that person might be?"

Lily shrugged.

Smithers groaned and said, "I think I might now someone."

Alex turned towards him and asked, "Who?"

Smithers swallowed.

"He goes by the name 'The Synidicate'. MI6 has used him in the past, but the relationship isn't so good now."

"What happened?" Lily was curious now.

"I accidently messed up his favorite laptop and caused the IRS to investigate him."

Alex chuckled.

"Not funny!" Smithers growled at him.

Alex put up his hands in defeat and said, "Alright, where do we find this guy?"

"He happens to live here in Los Angeles. I can take us to him."

"Please tell me that we have some cars in this place?" Alex begged Lily.

Lily smiled and said, "Yes we do. And I'm driving."

Smithers smiled.

"Fine by me."

Lily gave him the look and smiled.

_Jeeze_! Alex couldn't help himself saying.

They found a small van in the garage and drove off into the city, going to find the 'Syndicate'.

* * *

**Not my best work. I know. But I'll try better next time.**

**Review! And thank you for reading.**


	28. The Syndicate

**Alex Rider: Moving On**

* * *

**Man, I never thought that I would make it this far. Sure glad that the story is working out. Thanks to all who have been along for the ride and have been reviewing. You guys are awesome!**

**Read and enjoy. That is how it should be!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight:**

**The Syndicate**

Things were going wild for the city of Los Angeles. People were fleeing the city, trying to escape the 'threat' made by Chimera.

Alex, Smithers, and Lily heard about the whole incident in New Orleans. Lily was in tears from seeing the death of hundreds of people by the weapon known as Pandora.

Smithers shook his head and turned off the small TV as he drove through the traffic.

"Who on Earth would do something like that?!" he asked in disbelief.

Alex stared out the window and said, "Someone who is pure evil and insane. I've faced many like Chimera before. But these guys..." He shook his head. "... these guys hit the top of the list. I've never seen anything like this before. The Pandora bomb is much worse than the virus's created by Herod Sayle or Desmond McCain."

"How do we know that this 'Syndicate' guy can help us?" Lily asked in the backseat of the van. "Will help us at all?"

Smithers shrugged.

Lily sighed and threw her head back against her seat.

"When this is over..." she continued. "... I'm taking a vacation to the Caribbean."

Smithers smirked and said, "Mind if I come along? I happen to look a lot better in a pair of swimming trunks."

Lily looked at him through the rear view mirror and smiled.

"That I have no doubt about," she teased. "Yes, I would _love_ for you to come."

Alex scoffed and looked at them both.

At first, Alex couldn't see Lily going out with Smithers. He always kept seeing him as the fat man he always believed him to be. But just looking at him now made things seem a little different. He was a thin, very healthy man. Someone that any girl would love to be around. No wonder Lily was attracted to him. Alex could see these two having a future together. Maybe marrying, if they live long enough to see it through, and maybe having a few kids.

Alex turned away from them and stared out the window for the rest of the trip.

They soon pulled up to an apartment complex.

Smithers parked the van right next to the sidewalk and looked at Alex and Lily.

"Let's do this," he smiled.

They all got out of the van and walked into the front door of the apartment building. Heading straight up to the home of the _'Syndicate'_.

* * *

The countdown was nearing to an hour and half.

Dmitri and Issac waited in patience as they watched their man on the computers hack into the most secure bank account in world.

_The account that held every single penny of the United States government._

The man shouted in victory and turned in his chair to face his leaders.

"The money is being tranferred," he said in excitement. "In about one hour, all of America's wealth will be ours."

Issac smiled and nodded.

"Very good!" he congradulated the man. "You have served me and Chimera well. But I'm afraid that you cannot live to spend the money." He nodded towards Dmitri.

The man's eyes widened in fear as he watched Dmitri pull out his revolver and take aim at his head. Before he could even lift out of his chair, Dmitri fired a single bullet into his head, forcing his dead corpse to fall back into the seat.

Issac let out a laugh and turned towards the rest of his men.

"Get everything ready to go!" he commanded. "For tonight, we ride out of here, with our money and a burning nation at our feet!"

The men nodded and walked out of the meeting room.

Issac turned towards Dmitri and they shared a smile towards each other.

"We have _won!_" Issac stated. He raised out his arms towards the ceiling and closed his eyes.

This was the day that Chimera does the unthinkable: _Destroy the United States of Amierca!_

* * *

Alex pulled out his handgun as they neared door A11. He moved to the side of the wall and readied his weapon.

Smithers knocked on the door and waited.

Lily slipped her hand into her back pocket and pulled out her own handgun, deciding not to take any chances.

They could sense someone coming towards the door and looking through the peep-hole. Then they heard a series of locks being undone. The door swung open and a man appeared, holding a gun straight at Smithers's head.

Alex and Lily stayed firm and took aim at the mysterious man who was now threatening their best friend.

The man was thin and very tall. His skin was somewhat pale and a little dark too. His eyes were green and his hair was black. He had one of those attracting faces that could capture the attention of almost everyone. Even Lily took a moment to take that in.

"You!" the man nearly yelled. "What in the bloody hell are you doing here?!"

Smithers smiled and raised his arms,

"Surprise!" he teased. "Came to say hello and that... hum... sorry about what happened those years ago."

The man's face became red with anger. He pressed forward a little bit and stopped.

Alex moved his gun closer to the man's head.

"Sorry?!" the man said in disbelief. "Sorry?! Sorry, does not make everything right! You got me in some much trouble with the IRS! Not to mention my girlfriend left me because of it!"

Alex and Lily looked at Smithers with shocked faces.

"Really?" Alex made a look at him.

Smithers shrugged. his face red from embarrashment, and said, "What can I say? I made a mistake."

"One that cost me big time!" the man lowered his gun and looked back and forth between Lily and Alex. He raised his eyebrows and grinned. "Didn't realize that you ran with a hottie and a teenager. You sure do know how to pick 'em Smithers." He put his gun away and walked foward.

Smithers and the man gave each other a hug and pat on the back.

Lily and Alex lowered their guns and stared in confusion.

"Is this how you treat an old friend?" Smithers teased.

The man smiled and pulled away from him.

"Just giving you a hard time. I'm way over that now." He turned to look back at Alex and Lily. "Who are these fine people?"

Smithers coughed and said, "Alex Rider and Lily. Guys... meet the '_Syndicate'."_

The Syndicate smiled at them and nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you," he stretched out his hand. "How can I be of service?"

* * *

**Hope that you guys love 'The Syndicate'! I wanted to replace the Virus with someone who has ties with the Smithers and make this hacker a good guy. Someone who is as good as the Virus and can make things right.**

**Please review! I love reading them.**

**And thank you for reading my story!**


	29. No More Time

**Alex Rider: Moving On**

* * *

**Alex, Lily, and Smithers must find Chimera, with the help of a hacker known as the Syndicate. Can they find out where Chimera is and stop their ultimate plan?**

**I love doing exciting stories like this! Cannot wait till we get to the really good parts!**

**Please read and enjoy the show!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine:**

**No More Time**

Alex shook the Syndicate's hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you too," Alex said.

The Syndicate smiled back and then turned his attention towards Lily. He stretched out his hand towards her and winked.

"And it is a _pleasure_ to me you as well," he said with soft and loving words.

Lily couldn't help giggling and slowly shook his hand.

"Well then," the Syndicate clapped his hands together, "lets step into my office and see what I can do for you. I can tell that this one is going to be big."

He presented the door and allowed everyone to walk on in. He closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Transfer is almost complete, sir!" said a man, who was watching the cpmuter screen.

Issac took a look and smiled.

"Good!" he exclaimed.

He looked at the countdown for _Operation: Reckoning_ and saw that the final sixty minutes had already started.

"How much longer?!" Issac's voice got serious.

"Should be done downloading in about... forty-five minutes," the man responded.

Issac nodded and turned towards Dmitri.

"Double check everything. I want the helicopter on the roof, ready and fueled. I even want the last of the Pandora bombs onboard."

Dmitri nodded and said, "Yes sir!"

Issac smiled again and turned his head back towards the countdown. His heart was racing and his mind was spinning.

Chimera was about to _win_!

* * *

The Syndicate looked at Alex, Lily, and Smithers. He smiled and held out his arms.

"Welcome to my hideout!" he said.

The apartment was very clean. Everything was organized and well-made. The living room had a ninty-inch flat-screen TV, two couches, a Playstation 3, pictures, a glass table, and a small gun cabinet. The kitchen was not so good looking, but it was okay and clean. The bedroom was also good, with a nicely made bed, drawers, bathroom, and a big window. There was also a large office, where all the computer hardware and other stuff were located.

Alex grinned and studied his environment.

Lily turned back to the Syndicate and asked, "What happened between you and Smithers that ruined a lot of things for you guys and MI6?"

The Syndicate laughed.

"It was an incident with a terrorist organization that tried to set off a bomb in New York," he explained. "MI6 used me over the years and Smithers was my handler. I was tasked with finding the bomb and shutting it down with my hacking skills. But Smithers accidently caused trouble for me and got the IRS on my back after the whole thing was done. MI6 wouldn't help me and Smithers didn't find out about it till much later." He paused. "My girlfriend left me when I was being investigated and my secret life was almost exposed. MI6 had abandoned me to the wolves and I never worked for them or any other agency again."

Alex nodded and said, "That explains why you hate Smithers so much."

The Syndicate looked at him with shocked eyes and began to laugh.

"I don't hate him!" he protested. "I was just mad at him for the time being. But I'm over it now. The real person to blame was Mr. Alan Blunt. He left me alone against the wrath of the IRS and didn't even bother to tell Smithers."

Alex couldn't agree with him more. Alan Blunt was responsible for Alex's transformation into a teenage spy. Even for Jack. If he hadn't come to him for the whole Cairo mission then she would be alive.

"I know what you mean," Alex said. "MI6, CIA, Alan Blunt... they all use us and then throw us to the dogs. I ain't a fan of them either."

The Syndicate smiled.

"I like this boy already!" he said out loud. "I can tell that you have gone through some pretty hard times. I should have known that governments would be using teenagers to do their dity work. It is always the youth who pay for the consquences of the elderly." He started to chuckle. "And they wonder why young people are so mad at them! Bunch of _idiots_, if you ask me!"

Alex, Lily, and Smithers couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"You got a real name?" Lily asked. "Besides 'The Syndicate'?"

The Syndicate smiled and said, "Of course I do. Smithers already knows. My real name is _James Price, _the world's greatest computer hacker! There is nothing that I can't break into! You name it! White House! Pentagon! Area 51! ADX supermax prisons! Heck, I can even hack into Wall Street!" He laughed and ponded his leg. "But don't worry. I'm one of the good guys. I only do jobs that help others."

Lily smiled. She liked him already.

"Nice to know that there are people out there who actually care," she said.

James smiled back.

"Don't get me wrong, I love money and all, but I don't love it that much to destroy lives and not care. That is just plain wrong!"

Alex nodded in agreement with him.

"Listen... um... there is a reason we came to you," Alex started to talk.

James raised his arms in the air and said, "Well, lets get straight to business then. What can I do for ya?"

Alex swallowed and continued, "We need you find out where an organization known as Chimera is. We believe that they are based here in Los Angeles, but we need your help to find their location. You have the hacking skills to find them."

James smiled and said, "Sounds like another adventure to me! Step right into my office lady and gentles!"

Everyone followed him into his small computer office and watched as he got to work on his three large computers.

"Alrightly!" he cracked his knuckles. "Lets find us some bad guys!"

* * *

James was typing like a wildfire on wheels. He was hacking into what he could find.

"How can you hack into the system?" Lily asked. "I thought Chimera shut everyone out except for them."

James kept his eyes on the computer and said, "Nothing is impossible. Hackers like me can easily by-pass all of that none sense. There is always back doors to the computer universe. It's never-ending. You can put up as many security systems as you can, but there will always be doors for hackers to get into. You just need to keep looking."

Lily nodded.

Finally, he got a hit on something.

"Now that is interesting!" James exclaimed.

"What?!" everyone said at the same time.

"Apparently, Chimera is hacking into the U.S.A.'s wealth account," he said, calmly. "There is a personal bank in Washington D.C. that holds all of America's wealth and it is the most secure place on Earth. Chimera is using the system to get into that account."

Smithers swallowed and asked, "How much are they taking?"

James didn't answer at first.

"Around 100 billion dollars."

Alex and Smithers whistled.

"That's more than enough to last a hundred life times!" Alex said.

"Can you track the hacking to its source?" Lily asked, getting all excited now. She was even leaning on her toes.

James smiled.

"Girl, I was born to do this! Watch me work my magic!"

He got to work again and was typing like crazy.

A few minutes later, he finally discovered the location.

"It's coming from an abandoned hotel on the otherside of town. I know the way."

Alex nodded.

"Okay, give us the directions and we will take it from here."

James raised an eyebrow and said, "You're not leaving me here! I'm not missing out on this adventure! I get to team up with Smithers again! How exciting!"

Alex, Lily, and Smithers smiled at him and nodded at the same time.

"Okay, just be sure to bring your own weapon," Smithers said with a smirk.

James reached into his back pocket and pulled out his gun. He waved it around so everyone could see.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded on the screens of the three computers.

James and the others turned towards the sound.

James's eyes widened.

"What is it?!" Alex asked.

James faced him, his face filled with fear, and said, "My computers just picked up a warning that there is a countdown for something called _Operation: Reckoning_. The countdown is nearing towards forty minutes."

Everyone started running towards the door.

"Please tell me that you can shut them down!" Alex spoke to James as they ran out the door of the apartment.

James half-smirked and said, "You're talking to the Syndicate! Of course I can!"

"Good! Because if you can't stop what they are planning, then it is end of us all! There is _no more time!_ We must stop them!"

* * *

**Ohhhh, boy! I cannot wait to get to the other chapters! We are almost towards the end now!**

**I really, really hope that you guys are enjoying the story! Thank you for reading and giving this story a chance!**

**Please review! I love reading them soooooooo much!**


	30. Time To End This

**Alex Rider: Moving On**

* * *

**YEAH! Chapter thirty! We have done thirty chapters! I'm so excited! We are close to nearing the end now! I wish I could say that we will make to chapter forty but that would be a lie. There will most likely be three to four more chapters after this one.**

**Alex, the gang, and the Syndicate must battle Chimera for the final time to save the United States and the world. With Reckoning drawing nearer, can they stop them?**

**Please read and enjoy! This is what reading is all about!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty:**

**Time To End This**

Issac watched as the computer got done with downloading all of America's wealth. The computer sounded, signaling that everything was completed.

"All done sir!" said the man at the computer.

Issac smiled and turned toward Dmitri, who was also smiling.

"We did!" Issac exclaimed. "Our plan is right on schedule and there is nothing to stop us! We are now filthy rich!"

Dmitri nodded.

They both looked towards the screen and saw that final twenty minutes were already starting.

This was their true plan. The whole idea was to create a world without government control. The United States was the most powerful of all the governments. Chimera wanted to see a world where there were no rules and no government control. Being a terrorist was hard now. Back in the 1970s and 1980s, it was the perfect time. But then computers, satellites, cell phones, security cameras, and the internet came along. They opened the door for governments to track people. It was getting hard to keep in the shadows.

Issac wanted to make Chimera the most powerful organization in the world. He believed that destroying the U.S. would help him achieve his goal. He knew that using the Pandora weapon would be the greatest idea to do to the country. He wanted to see cities burn, watch soiled civilians die on the street, watch the most powerful country in the world die by its own weapon of mass destruction.

And this was just the beginning.

Issac already had the last of the bombs on the helicopter. He planned on selling them to the highest bidder, who happens to have plans to destroy both Britain and France.

Once the world sees what Chimera did to the United States, everyone will fear them. The rich and the powerful will hire them for the top jobs. With the U.S. nothing more than a waste-land, no one will be able to prevent what happens next. Money was to be made and power was to be destroyed.

"Is everything ready to go?" Issac asked.

Dmitri nodded.

"Yes sir! The last of the bombs are ready for transport on the helicopter! Our men have successfully planted all the Pandora bombs in very single city! _It is time_!"

Issac walked towars him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Yes it is!" he agreed. "Let's get out of here. We need to get in the air before the bombs go off. I want to get across the Mexican border as fast as I can!"

Dmitri nodded again and smiled.

"I love this job!" he laughed.

Suddenly, the alarm system was activated. Red lights started flashing.

Issac and Dmitri had their weapons drawn. They looked at their men.

"What is happening?!" Dmitri yelled.

The screen came on and showed a van driving through the front gates of the abandoned hotel. The van tore off the fence that surrounded the place.

Issac knew who it was. The very thought made him angry... and happy at the same time.

"_Alex Rider!"_ he screamed. "He finally came! I've been wondering if he would show up!"

Dmitri turned to him and said, "Get out of here sir! I'll protect the computers, make sure that _Operation: Reckoning_ happens! Just get out of here!"

Issac turned towards his friend and nodded.

"See you in the afterlife," he said.

Dmitri saluted him and nodded.

Issac walked out of the room and used the elevator to go up. Heading towards the helicopter that was on the roof of the hotel, waiting for him.

* * *

Dmitri ordered the rest of his men to take care of Alex Rider and his team. He stayed behind to handle protect the computers.

Some part of him knew that he was going to die. He knew the consquences when he volunteered to stay. He wanted to go out dying for something. Something that he believed in.

Dmitri watched from the security cameras as Alex Rider and his team started taking down his men. He knew that they would get past them, but he also knew that they would come down to the basement of the hotel, where he would be waiting for them.

_Time to end this!_ Dmitri roared to himself.

* * *

**Chapter thirty is down and time to get to the most exciting parts! Sorry about the cliff-hangers! I can't help it!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review!**


	31. Revelations

**Alex Rider: Moving On**

* * *

**Man, I'm on fire! I'm so excited to finally end this story! I still have a small ways to go! But I really do know how I want to end this!**

**Alex takes on Issac! Smithers and Lily take on Dmitri! Syndicate tries to prevent Operation: Reckoning from happening! And Alex learns a dark secret that reveals how he has a history with Issac!**

**Get ready for _Revelations!_**

**Please read and just enjoy the ride!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One:**

**Revelations**

"Huh... please don't tell me that you are going to do what I think you're going to do!" James, aka The Syndicate, said as he pointed towards the front gates of the abandon hotel.

Smithers smiled his most idiotic smile and started howling.

"Oh, yes I am!" he floored the speed pedal.

Lily, Syndicate, and Alex screamed.

The van hit the gates, completely tearing them apart. They swerved and finally came to a stop at the front doors of the hotel.

Everyone took in moment and calmed themselves down.

Smithers laughed and started hitting the wheel.

"THAT WAS AWESOME! both Smithers and Alex yelled at the same time. They both looked at each other and did a high-five.

Lily rolled her eyes and whispered, "Boys!"

James's face turned red and he pointed towards Smithers.

"You... are giving me your liscense!" he commanded.

Smithers half-smirked and said, "What liscense?!"

"Guys?" Lily's voice suddenly became full of worry.

"You don't have a liscense?!" James shouted in shock.

Smithers shrugged.

Alex was laughing his head off at them two arguing.

"Guys."

"You are the most _reckless_ driver I have ever seen...!"

"GUYS!" Lily screamed.

Everyone turned their attention towards her and finally saw what she was so worried about.

There were a couple of armed Chimera soldiers running towards their way.

James pointed towards them and said, "That is not good."

Smithers shot him a look and said, "Ya think?!"

Lily reached over forward pressed a button.

Suddenly, the front lights of the van were replaced with 50-cal guns, peeking out of the holes.

"Cool!" Alex acknowledged.

Lily smiled and pressed another button.

The guns came to life and started firing. Men fell to the ground before they could fire back. After a few seconds the guns stopped. The path way was clear.

Smithers looked at Lily and smiled.

"I like you a lot!" he said. "Smart, sexy, and fun!"

Lily raised an eyebrow and said, "Did you just admit to liking me?"

Alex and James looked back and forth between Lily and Smithers.

Smithers's face was red from embarashment. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped.

"Okay... yes... I do admit to liking you!" he finally said.

"YES!" Alex shouted and pounded Smithers on the shoulder. "I win!"

Smithers frowned and pointed at him.

"You are still keeping your promise!" he said seriously.

"Huh, guys?" James spoke. "Don't we have a world to save?"

"Right!" everyone says at the same time.

They all get out of the car, guns drawn. They head toward the doors of the hotel and step through the broken glass doors. They run towards the elevators and see that one is in motion for the roof.

Alex suddenly knew that it had to be Issac.

"He's headed for the roof!" Alex ackowledged.

"Which one? Dmitri or Issac?" Smithers asked.

"Issac!" Alex responded.

He turned to face the group and said, "I'll go after him! You guys head for the basement! That's where everything will be! I bet that Dmitri will be guarding the computer to detonate all of the Pandora weapons! Stop him! I'll stop Issac from escaping!"

Smithers, Lily, and James all nodded in agreement.

"Take the stairs!" Alex commanded. "It's our best bet!"

"Good luck Alex!" Lily ran forward and hugged him. "Please come back alive!"

Alex was stunned at first but he hugged her back.

"You guys be careful too," he responded. "I've seen what Dmitri can do! He's no boy's scout!"

Smithers smiled and said, "He hasn't met me! I'll take him down!"

Alex couldn't help but smile. He loved Smithers's sense of humor.

"Let's go!" Lily said.

They all ran for the stairs.

Alex started running up, while Smithers, James, and Lily ran down.

* * *

Alex ran as fast as he could. He didn't even break a sweat as he climbed up the stairs. It was a good thing that he was in good shape.

He finally reached the top of the stairs and came to the final floor of the hotel.

Alex looked ahead and saw Issac, dead ahead of him. There were two guards with him. They suddenly recongized his presence and looked at him.

Alex couldn't figure out why, but he thought that he knew Issac from somewhere.

_Had we met? Were we enemies before? Why does he look so famalair?_ Alex asked himself.

Issac smiled as he looked at him. Then he said something out loud: _"Kill him!"_

Alex's eyes widened as he watched the two guards pull out their handguns and take aim. He moved sideways and rammed into the nearest door.

Bullets came flying his way but missed him by mere inches.

Alex activated the x-ray vision on his contacts and saw Issac ordering around his men.

_"Make sure that he is dead!"_ the contacts used the sound of his word to make out the words.

Alex watched as the two men walked towards the room. Looking around, Alex slammed the door shut and locked it. Then he moved towards the window and opened it. Reaching inside his pocket, he pulled out a gernade that he took from the safe house earlier and waited.

The two guards were now trying to kick in the door.

Alex pulled the pin on the gernade and threw it across the room. He moved out of the window and held onto the ledge.

A loud boom and two loud cries is heard.

_Special delivery!_ Alex smiled.

He pulled himself up and into the room again. He saw that gernade had killed the two men as they had busted through the door.

Not looking at the half burnt bodies, Alex moved forward and began moving down the hall. He climbed another set of stairs and reached the roof.

Looking forward, Alex saw Issac walking towards the helicopter.

Pulling out his gun, Alex aimed towards the pilot and fired.

The bullet went through the glass and into the pilot's head, killing him.

Issac stopped in his tracks and started to laugh.

Alex turned the gun on him and moved forward.

"It's over Issac!" Alex shouted. "Give up! You've lost!"

Issac dropped the bag that he was carrying and turned around. He faced Alex and smiled.

"I haven't lost!" he acknowledged. "Pandora will destroy the United States! Even as they hope for their greatest spy to rescue it!"

Alex shook his head and stopped just ten feet from him.

"My friends will deactivate the detonation sequence! It's just you and me!"

Issac laughed and said, "I was hoping for this happening! In fact, I was counting on it from the very beginning! To finally meet the one person who has been in my family history!"

Alex shook his head again.

"What do you mean?" he asked,

Issac raised both of his eyebrows. He was surprised.

"You haven't figured it out?!" he asked in shock. "My, my, my! I was hoping that you could do better than that."

Alex was suddenly confused and angry.

"What do you mean?!" he yelled. "I don't have the slightest idea on what you are talking about!"

Issac shook his head and moved forward a couple of steps.

"Look at my face, Alex," he spoke calmly. "Look at my eyes. My skin. My hair. Does any of this remind you of someone that you once knew? Someone who has been apart of your life? Someone who played a part in what you have become?"

Alex studied everything in front of him.

He noticed that Issac had blonde hair, pale blue eyes, and pale skin. But it was the face that ressembled someone that he once knew. He definitly saw that face from somewhere. But who could it be? Who would he have known?

Suddenly, Alex's eyes widened.

He knew who Issac was talking about. He knew who it was. It was a ghostly name that he hoped he would never hear again. The one name that began all this. His perhaps most dangerous enemy.

"No!" Alex protested. "No! That can't be right! No!"

Issac smiled and said something that would haunt Alex forever.

"Yes, Alex! It is true! I know that you have figured it out! You know who I remind you of! You even know that he is my father!" He paused. "I am the son of the great legendary assassin: _Yassen Gregorovich!"_

* * *

**OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I bet that you didn't see that coming! Told you that I had something planned for the end!**

**Sorry that it ended with a cliff-hanger. But I couldn't help it!**

**Now... the whole adventure will end with the one person who started it. Well... with the son of him at least.**

**I hope that you guys enjoyed it!**

**Please review! I want to see what you guys thought about it!**


	32. The Final Battle

**Alex Rider: Moving On**

* * *

**Ladies and gentlemen! The _Final Battle_ begins!**

**Alex and his team must face off against Issac and Dmitri to save the world! Can they do it?!**

**I love moments like this!**

**Please, read, enjoy, review, and read again! That is how the cycle works!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Two:**

**The Final Battle**

Alex couldn't feel his legs anymore. His own arms left like they were going to collapse on him. A cold shiver ran down through his entire body.

"No!" he repeated. "Yassen never had any children! He would have known!"

Issac continued to smile.

"That's because he didn't know," Issac explained. "I didn't find out till Chimera found me. I was so shocked to learn that I... am the son of the most feared assassin! It was a dream come true for me! It felt like I finally knew my purpose in life!"

"But how is it that you are his son?!" Alex demanded. He steadied his gun.

Issac turned away from Alex and looked out over the city of Los Angeles.

"It began a long time ago," Issac spoke. "Yassen was working for the organization known as _Scorpia_, ever since he was fourteen. Well, he went through two years of training before he did his very first mission." He paused. "By that time he was sixteen years old, Scorpia had given Yassen the mission to assassinate an ambassador in Paris. It was to be an easy shoot to kill job." Issac laughed. "But nothing ever goes according to plan anymore. While in Paris, Yassen met a teenage girl, same age as him. And for the first time... he fell in love."

Alex's heart started to race. He knew where this story was going.

"Yassen did the mission of course," Issac continued. "He killed the ambassador with a clean, sniper shot to the head. Untraceable bullet and clean get away. Not that many people knew about that mission. Only a small handful did back then."

"Who was the girl that Yassen fell in love with?" Alex asked, getting all curious now.

Issac turned around to face Alex again.

"Her name was Rachel Stone," he said in a calm voice. "For a while, Yassen stayed with her longer than he should have. But when Scorpia found out, they threatened to kill her if Yassen didn't come back to them. They didn't want to lose one of their best assassins. Not even to a girl. So, out of love to protect Rachel, Yassen left and promised to come back to her." He paused again, breathing in the air. "What Yassen didn't know was that Rachel was already pregnant with his child. _Me_! But she died during childbirth, leaving me with her abusive parents. I ran away at a small age, forced to live off the streets until I was much older. I was found and taken to an orphanage, where I was adopted and brought to America. You know the rest of the story."

Alex was starting to put the pieces together. He suddenly knew everything about Yassen now. About why he lived the life as a spy and why he always seemed less human. It was because he lost his one true love.

"Did Yassen ever return for Rachel?" Alex asked.

Issac nodded.

"He did. But it was years later. He found a way to leave Scorpia. Appearantly, your father, John Rider, became the best and Yassen was no longer needed. He planned on spending the rest of his life with Rachel, but when he found out that she had died, Yassen lost it. He thought that me and my mother died together. Left with no other place to go, Yassen returned to Scorpia, who were more than welcomed to take him back. And from that moment forward, Yassen never looked back. He never spoke of Rachel again or even returned to Paris." He shook his head. "I was so angry with him! For leaving my mother like that! He should have ran away with her! But _nnnnooooo_! He decided to abandon her when she needed him most! I could never forgive him for that!" He turned away from Alex again.

For some reason, Alex actually felt something for this guy. Not for him, but what happened to his parents. If Yassen had stayed with Rachel, then Ian wouldn't have died and maybe he, himself, wouldn't have joined MI6. It was all Scorpia's fault. Way before he was even born. Even before his father came along into the organization.

Issac's face turned red with anger.

"UNTIL YOU KILLED HIM! he roared.

Issac threw himself at Alex.

Alex fired the gun, but Issac's body slammed into him, forcing the gun to fly out of his hands and over the edge of the roof. They both fell to the ground.

Issac recovered first and forced himself on top of Alex. He placed his hands on his throat and squeezed.

Alex was starting to lose consiousness. He knew he had a few more seconds before he would slip under.

Using all of his strength, Alex brought his knees from under Issac and pushed with full force, sending him into the air and onto the concrete ground. Alex breathed in slowly and forced himself to get up off the ground.

Issac rose, his face red as blood. His eyes were filled with hatred.

"You killed me father!" he repeated. "Now... I will avenge his death... by killing you!" He lunged forward, straight at Alex.

* * *

Smithers, Lily, and James reached the bottom of the stairs. Smithers pushed through the door and came into a hallway, aiming his gun forward.

"Lets go!" Lily whispered. "We need to shut down whatever it is that Chimera has planned!"

Smithers nodded in agreement.

They all moved forward, weapons on full alert.

Suddenly, five guards appeared from the meeting room. They started firing at them.

Smithers, Lily, and James took cover behind some large, wooden boxes.

"Some friends!" James joked.

Smithers laughed and fired his weapon, hitting one of the men in the head.

"Any ideas?" Smithers asked. "We can't hold out like this!"

Lily looked at him and smiled.

"I have an idea," she said.

Reaching into her pockets, she pulled out a small round metal ball.

"A very large marble?" James asked in disbelief.

"Not just any large marble! This one has the ability to spend tons of small marbles flying when it explodes!"

Smithers's eyes widened.

"NICE!" he yelled. "I really, really, really like you right now!"

Lily blushed and did something that shocked James and Smithers at the same time.

Lily pulled Smithers towards her and kissed him, hard.

James stood there. His face red and his eyes the size of bowling balls.

More bullets came flying their way.

Pulling away, Smithers was lost in mind and Lily was smiling, with her eyes closed.

"Just the way I imagined it!" she whispered and laughed.

"Huh, not to intrude on the whole romance, but we have bad guys to finish off here!" James fired three rounds from his gun, missing the soldiers.

Lily ignored him and pressed a small button on her marble bomb.

"Fire in the hole!" she yelled and threw the bomb over the boxes.

They all jumped to the floor for protection.

A loud boom is heard and silence.

Getting up, Lily, Smithers, and James saw the other four, now-dead, guards.

Smithers smiled and said, "Lily! You are one genuis!"

Lily blushed again and said, "I know!"

James rolled his eyes.

_Get a room!_ he said to himself.

They moved forward and into the meeting room. They immediately saw the computer that had the countdown for _Operation: Reckoning_.

The timer was now on two minutes and thirty seconds.

"Can you stop it?" Smithers asked.

James cracked his knuckles and said, "Watch me work baby!" He ran to the keyboard and began to work his magic.

"I wonder where Dmitri is?" Lily said. "Maybe he ran off."

Suddenly, a loud gunshot is heard.

Smithers turned to the sound of the bullet and saw Lily collapsing to the ground. From behind her stood _Joseph Dmitri_, aiming his handgun from where Lily was standing. He turned his gun on Smithers and smiled.

"I'm right here!" Dmitri said. "Sorry about your girlfriend. She was sure one hottie."

* * *

Alex could do nothing about Issac as he lunged for him. He was still recovering from the choke that he had experienced.

Issac's body slammed into his and forced him to fall to the ground. Issac stablized himself from falling and brought his foot up, preparing to stomping Alex's head in.

Seeing it coming, Alex moved, with Issac's foot missing him by mere inches. He rolled and got back up.

Issac came running at him again.

Alex ruddenly remembered something about his shoes and an idea came to his mind.

Bringing his foot up, Alex lunged it forward and hit Issac in the stomach, sending him backwards.

_Say hello to next generation of Nicks!_ Alex smiled.

* * *

Shock, saddness, and anger ran through Smithers's body as he stared at Lily's lifeless body.

_She's dead!_ Smithers said to himself and allowed a tear to fall from his eye.

Turning his attention to Dmitri, Smithers was fully prepared to shoot Dmitri where he stood.

James was frozen solid in his seat. Still taking in the truth that Lily was dead.

"James!" Smithers's voice was now serious. "You need to stop Reckoning from happening! Stop it!"

James snapped back to his senses and turned back to the keyboard.

Dmitri laughed and said, "You can't stop us! Once I'm done with you, I'll kill your friend over there!"

"How about I shoot you in the head?!" Smithers nearly yelled.

Dmitri smiled again and lowered his gun to the floor, slowly lying it on the ground.

"How about we settle this the old fashion way. I want to enjoy killing you with my bare hands."

Smithers smiled at the idea. He wanted revenge for Lily. Nothing could please him more than killing Dmitri slowly and painfully.

"Alright," Smithers lowered his gun to the floor and dropped it, "if you want to go that way. Then fine, we will go that way."

Dmitri walked forward first, then Smithers did the same.

Suddenly, Dmitri reached down into his back pocket and pulled out a six-inch blade. He swong it at Smithers.

Smithers dodged at the last minute. Totally not seeing that move coming.

They both backed away and began to circle each other.

"Whatever happened to the old fashion way?" Smithers asked.

Dmitri shrugged and said, "Bad guy!" Then he he lunged at him again.

* * *

Alex ran forward, completely in control of his eye sight now. He kicked Issac in the ribs.

Issac made a loud moan and fell to the ground. Then he grabbed Alex by the ankle and pulled back towards him.

Alex was forced to loose balance and fall backwards. He hit the ground and felt the world beginning to spin. Then he saw Issac right above him, smiling his most evil smile.

Issac brought his knee on top of Alex's chest and used his one hand to pin Alex's wrists above his head.

Alex was completely trapped. He couldn't move legs from under him or use hands. The knee was keeping him from turning and twisting.

Issac began to laugh and he reached across with his other hand towards his bag. He pulled it towards him and unzipped it. From the bag came a very large twelve-inch knife.

Alex's eyes widened in fear as he saw it.

Issac brought the knife up to his throat and said, "How I would love to cut you right now! Right there! On your throat! But..." He raised his hand into the air, aiming towards Alex's chest. "... the heart will do for now!" He readied himself to lunge the knife down.

Alex felt Issac's hand loose on his wrists.

_NOW!_ he commanded himself.

Alex brought his hands forward and grabbed Issac's hand before he could bring the knife down and used his other hand to punch him in the face.

Issac let out a yell of pain and fell to the side, dropping the knife.

Alex rolled away and slowly got up.

Suddenly, he heard Issac coming for him again.

Turning his way, he saw him with the knife.

Bringing his hands forward to defend himself, he realized too late that Issac was too close.

Issac drove the knife forward... and stabbed Alex in the chest, very close to his heart.

Time slowed down.

Alex looked down and saw the knife, blood dripping on the ground.

Issac began to laugh as he jerked the knife right out of him.

Alex fell to the ground. He could fell the cold beneath him. He felt the pain in his chest and even saw the world beginning to turn red in his very eyes.

Finally, Alex came to realize one thing: _He was dying!_

* * *

Smithers dodged Dmitri's attack and pushed himself forward, slamming his body into Dmitri's. They both went down, with the knife sliding away from them.

James let out a yell of victory as he was able to break through the firewalls on the computer.

"I'm almost there!" he called out.

Smithers ignored him and started wrestling with Dmitri. He tried to get him in a headlock, but Dmitri saw it coming and used his elbow to ram it into Smithers's ribs, forcing him to let go and roll away.

Getting up, Smithers saw Dmitri making a run for the knife.

An idea came to Smithers. One that was crazy... and one that just might work.

He ran forward and prepared himself.

Dmitri grabbed the knife and sensed Smithers coming behind him. He smiled and swong around, aiming the knife for him. As he came around, he suddenly realized that Smithers was expecting him to make that move. His eyes widened in fear and shock.

Smithers stopped and spun around the on-coming knife, he grabbed Dmitri's hand and twisted it.

A loud snap is heard and Dmitri yells in pain. He dropped the knife.

Smithers grabs it in midair and brings the knife up, at full speed.

The knife went straight through Dmitri's throat.

Smithers smiled and pushed it in a little farther.

Dmitri moaned a little bit and fell to the floor, with the knife still in his throat. He slowly closed his eyes and didn't open them again.

Smithers stood over his body and spat on it.

_Joseph Dmitri was finally dead_.

* * *

Everything was in slow motion for Alex.

He saw Issac walking around him. Twisting the knife in his hands. He smiled and laughed at the same time.

"The famous Alex Rider!" he exclaimed. "Finally meets his match at the hands of Chimera and the son of his greatest enemy! Tell me, Alex, did you really come back _alive_ from your last ordeal with Scorpia?! Did you find the will to move on with your life?! Or did you die all those years ago?! I want to know!"

Alex whispered something but didn't say it loud enough.

"What was that?" Issac leaned down and put his ear right above his mouth.

Alex smiled and said, "I have your gun!"

Right from behind Alex's back came his hand and in it... a gun. He pointed it right between Issac's eyes and pulled the trigger.

Issac's eyes widened in fear as he tried in vain to stab him.

But the bullet was already fired and it entered his head, completely killing him.

Issac fell to the side of Alex, his eyes still open.

Alex looked at him and then turned his attention to the sky, smiling.

"Enjoy hell," he chuckled in pain.

He could feel his body becoming cold. He was losing control of his eyes and couldn't stay awake for much longer. Everything was suddenly turning white now.

* * *

James yelled out in complete victory as he finally stopped the countdown by ten seconds.

"YEAH!" he screamed. "I told ya! I told ya! You can't beat the Syndicate! No one can!"

He suddenly remembered Lily, lying on the floor. His smile disappeared behind a wave of saddness.

Smithers was right by Lily, he picked her up in his arms and smoothed his face against hers.

"Lily," he softly whispered. "If you can hear me, I want tell you something. Something that I should have said before. When I told you that I liked you... it was more than that." He paused and allowed the tears to come. "I love you."

Suddenly, Lily's hand reached up slowly brought Smithers's face toward her mouth. His lips pressed against hers and he closed his eyes, kissing her back.

When they parted, Lily's eyes were open, tears were rolling down her cheeks, and she was smiling at him.

"I love you too," she said.

Smithers let out a laugh and burried his face into her hair. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"How did you survive?" he asked.

Lily let out a giggle and pulled up her shirt, revealing a bulletproof vest on the otherside. She lowered it and kept on laughing.

"You little devil!" Smithers teased and kissed her again.

James stood there. Completely embarashed and somewhat happy. The he suddenly realized something.

"Alex!" he said out loud.

Lily and Smithers's eyes widened as they rose from the floor and made a run out of the meeting room, with James right behind them.

* * *

Alex could feel the blood around him. He knew it was his blood. He also knew that he was dying from the knife wound that Issac gave him. The wound was close to his heart, he didn't know how close but he figured that it wasn't good at all.

But at least the world was saved... _again_.

Chimera has been stopped and their ultimate plan was foiled. It was finally over.

Suddenly, he heard the door swinging open.

Alex saw Smithers, Lily, and James running for him. Tears were in their eyes. They shouted something to him but he didn't hear it.

Without warning, he closed his eyes... perhaps for the final time.

* * *

**The longest chapter I have ever done! Wow! That was fun writing!**

**I hope that you guys enjoyed it!**

**At least Issac, Dmitri, and Chimera are long gone!**

**Don't worry, I will make two to three more chapters to finally conclude this story! I think you may like it! Like for example: _Did Alex die? What happens next?_**

**Please review! I want to read what you guys have to say about my story!**


	33. Afterlife

**Alex Rider: Moving On**

* * *

**Okay! I don't wait to say anything about this chapter! I want you to just read it for yourself!**

**Enjoy and thank you for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Three:**

**Afterlife**

Alex didn't know where he was. He didn't even know how he got here. Wherever here was.

He was standing on a beach. Wearing his sandals, swimming trunks, and a loose t-shirt.

But that wasn't the only thing.

All of Alex's wounds were suddenly gone. He was back to normal, the way he was two years before. Way before MI6. He also felt something inside him. Something he has been missing for a long time. He felt at peace. He felt completely happy.

Alex wondered around for a little bit. He enjoyed the scenery and even allowed himself to jump into the water.

Finally, he came to the end of the line... or the edge.

There was huge bright, white light cutting the other half of the land and the ocean off. It looked like a huge glowing white wall. But Alex somehow knew that it was something else entirely. In fact, this whole place was something else.

It almost felt like... _heaven_.

Turning back around, Alex walked along the beach again and stopped.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps from behind him.

He turned to see someone stepping from a bright light ahead of him. He had to use his arm to shield his eyes from the brightness.

A woman walked towards him.

She was slim, along with tangled red hair, and she also had a boyish face, one that was always cheerful. She was almost smiling at him, like as if she knows him.

Then Alex suddenly knew who she was. His mouth dropped and his heart stopped at the same time.

"_Jack_?" he barely said her name.

Jack Starbright was standing less than ten feet away from him. She was smiling her most perfect smile.

"Long time no see, Alex," she teased him. "I see that you have gone and caused all types of trouble..._ again_." She raised an eyebrow at him. "And I most say..." she studied him over. "... you have certainly grown into a handsome, young man. I kinda wish that I was your girlfriend right now."

Alex and her laughed.

Suddenly, Alex lunged himself forward and rushed into her arms. He gave her the biggest bear hugged he had ever given her.

"I miss you so much!" he cried.

"Shhh," Jack moved her hand over his hair. "I miss you too. More than you know."

They parted and looked into each other's eyes.

"Where are we?" Alex asked as he looked around him.

Jack giggled and answered, "You are walking on what people call the _Abyss _or sometimes known as the _afterlife_. It's where people go when they are half-dead and half-alive. It's like a cross-roads to the otherside. Some can be here for years or even decades. But everyone always has their own private place. Like this island. This is _yours_."

Alex shook his head and said, "I'm dead?"

"Not yet," Jack said calmly. "But you do have a choice."

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he was a little confused.

"I _mean_ that you can choose to leave and go to the otherside or you can return to Earth and live the rest of your life. It's all up to you."

Alex took her hand and said, "I want to go with you. You have no idea how much I want to be with you again. I have so much to make up for. I want to make it all up for what happened to you."

Tears were running down Jack's cheeks.

Alex was now worried.

"What? What did I do?"

She reached forward and touched his cheek.

"You have suffered so much," she cried. "You take so much pain and suffering. You always try to do the right thing." She paused. "But you can't beat yourself up over what happened to me. It wasn't your fault. Please... please, let it go."

Alex pulled away from her, shaking his head.

"No!" he protested. "It was my fault that you died! Me! I need to make up for it! I don't deserve to live! I've done horrible things and caused some many deaths! Even yours! I want to just die!"

Jack rushed forward and took his face into her hands.

"It wasn't fault!" she fought back. "I knew the consquences when I went with you and I paid them. Yes, you did do horrible things and you did kill, but you did it all to protect the innocent and stop the evil. You have good and poweful intensions. You have done the right thing. You... deserve to live... more than anyone. Just let it all go."

Alex shook his head again.

Jack sighed.

"Alex..." she stopped. "You are the bravest and most couragous teenager I have ever seen. But you are also the most stubborn and idiotic teenager that I have ever had under my roof."

"That helps," Alex teased.

Jack smiled and continued, "I think that you should hear this from _others_."

Alex raised an eyebrow and asked, "What others?"

Jack smiled and said, "You'll see."

Suddenly, another bright light appeared. This one was most brighter than before.

Alex had to cover his entire face to protect himself.

Once the light was gone, Alex looked and saw three people standing twenty feet from him and Jack.

Alex's eyes widened in shock.

There was Ian Rider, his uncle. Still had his black hair, which made him smile.

But it was the only two people that really shocked Alex the most.

A man and woman stood together, holding hands. They had wedding rings on their fingers.

The man looked almost like Ian, but more like Alex. Fair hair, dark-brown eyes, and an attractive face, one that could capture the love of any girl.

The woman was beyond beautiful. She had blonde hair, green eyes, and also an attractive face.

Alex knew who they were. They were his... _mother and father._

Ian, John, and Helen Rider all walked forward. They stopped right next to Jack and looked straight at Alex, smiling.

"_Alex_!" Helen spoke. Her voice was so full of happiness and saddness.

She rushed forward and took Alex in her arms. She kissed the top of head and held onto him with all of her strength.

Alex took in the moment and hugged back.

He knew that he was had been looking for his mother since he was really little. But he never thought that he would actually meet her in the flesh... or spirit, either one.

"_Alex!"_ she spoke again.

Helen pulled away and moved the back of her hand against Alex's cheek. She smiled and cried at the same time.

"Mom..." Alex said for the first time.

"Yes, darling," she was crying harder now. "I'm here. It's me. Oh God, I love you so much! I wish I could savior this moment forever!"

Alex touched her hand and rubbed it against his cheek once more. He loved the feel of it. The love. He needed it.

John stepped forward and patted Alex on the shoulder.

"Son," he said. "I am so proud on the man you have become. I am proud to call you my son. You are my greatest adventure and my greatest creation. I love you with all of my heart." He paused and allowed a few tears to fall. "I wish I could be there for you. I really do. I've prayed for a second chance to be with you. A chance for your mom and I to just live once again with you. But you have that second chance... a chance to live the life that me, Ian, Helen, or Jack never got to live. You deserve to live out of all of us."

Alex had tears running down his cheeks again. He moved forward and hugged his father. He breathed in his scent and tried to study it. Tried to remember it.

They pulled away.

Helen came forward and kissed Alex on the forehead again.

"I love you," she said. "I love my baby boy so much. Promise me that you will live for us."

Alex nodded and said, "I will. I promise."

Ian moved forward and Alex did the same.

"Hey there," Ian said awkwardly. "Good to see you."

Alex raised an eyebrow and said, "That's all you have to say. After three years of not seeing you and that's all."

Both Ian and Alex smiled and they hugged each other.

"You've grown on me," Ian said. "I guess that means that you can beat me at basketball now."

"You bet I can," Alex winked at him.

Jack smiled and said, "Don't you see? You deserve to live. You deserve to live your life to the fullest. To marry. To have kids. To grow old. To watch your grandkids grow. To die from old age. You deserve so much more."

Helen spoke too.

"Don't do it for us..."

"Do it for yourself," John finished. "Make every second count."

"Let it go," Jack continued. "Let go of all of that guilt and anger. Move on!"

Alex nodded and said, "I will. I know that I can! I promise." He paused for a few moments. "I love you guys! I love you all so much!"

Suddenly, Alex started to disappear. He tried to reach out towards his family but they were also starting to fade too.

"Don't make me rise from the grave to kick your butt if you don't move on!" Ian teased.

"I love you!" Helen called out.

Alex watched as they disappeared. The island, the ocean, all of it just vanished.

Alex opened his eyes and found himself in a hospital bed. He was back. Back on Earth.

_Not dead yet!_ Alex said to himself.

* * *

**How did you guys like this chapter? Nice to see Jack again? Or how about meeting Helen, John, and Ian Rider for the first time?**

**Sure hope that you guys enjoyed it! I did!**

**I will do two more chapters for sure and that will be the end of it!**

**Please review!**


	34. Aftermath

**Alex Rider: Moving On**

* * *

**Did you enjoy the last chapter? I hope that you did. We finally got to meet Alex's parents, even got to see Ian face-to-face. And also Jack Starbright, who just can't stop appearing in every story, even in death.**

**Well, we are even closer to the end now. I feel so excited and so sad. I love this story.**

**Anyways, Alex wakes up in the hospital, his faith and his happiness renewed. Sabina is there. Smithers and Lily are now a couple. James aka '**_**The Syndicate' **_**makes a small appearance. Mrs. Jones and Joe return for the final time.**

**The light is just at the end of the tunnel.**

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Four:**

**Aftermath**

Sabina was at Alex's hospital bedside. She held onto his hand tightly and cried.

Sabina and her family had gotten the call from Mrs. Jones, herself, that Alex was involved in a serious "_accident_" and was taken to the hospital in Los Angeles. They wasted no time getting to Los Angeles and to the hospital that Alex was in.

Sabina was the first to reach his room, where she met Mr. Smithers, Lily, and a man known as _'The Syndicate'_, whoever he was.

She heard all about Smithers from Alex, when he would sometimes tell about his adventures. In a way, Sabina owed Smithers her life. It was his bulletproof vest that saved Alex from Damian Cray all those years ago, not to mention that it was also his gadgets that helped Alex find evidence against Cray for the attempt murder on her own father, Edward.

Smithers, Lily, and James were out in the hallway, talking to her parents. They seemed to be having a good time.

Sabina allowed the tears to fall from her cheek. She could see the knife wound on his chest. The doctors said that it missed his heart enough for him to make it to the hospital and also survive the surgery.

_"He has the luck of the devil!"_ the doctor joked.

Sabina couldn't help but smile. He did have luck on his side, but that wasn't what truely kept him alive. _It was love._

She leaned forward and whispered into Alex's ear, "I love you. Please, come back to me."

Suddenly, Alex's hand moved and his eyes slowly started to open.

* * *

Alex took everything in. The hospital room, the bed, and even the front door.

He could hear people talking on the otherside.

_What happened?_ he asked himself. _Where is Smithers and Lily? What about Chimera?_

Alex came to realize that he wasn't alone. He could feel someone holding onto his hand.

Slowly turning his head, he saw the famaliar face of Sabina Pleasure, only a few inches from him.

Sabina gasped as she realized he was awake and quickly embraced him with a bear hug.

"Alex!" she exclaimed and cried a little bit harder.

Alex groaned a little bit, but actually didn't mind. He hugged her back and kissed the side of her cheek.

"I told you that I'd come back," Alex said.

They parted but still had their arms around each other.

Alex moved his lips forward and pressed them against hers.

Sabina let out a small moan and kissed him back.

After about a minute or so, Sabina crawled into the bed with him and allowed his smooth arms to hold her.

"I love you," Sabina said as she buried her face into his chest.

Alex smiled and said back, "I love you too."

They remained quiet for a while. Enjoying the time that they had for themselves.

Finally, Alex told her everything that had happened. He told her about Chimera, the Pandora bombs, the master plan to destroy America, the fight with Issac Cole, including his parentage.

"Wait!" Sabina was suddenly surprised. "Issac was Yassen's son?"

Alex nodded and kissed the top of her forehead.

"He thought that I killed his father," Alex finished.

Sabina frowned and said, "But that wasn't true. Damian Cray killed Yassen, not you."

"I think he didn't know about that," Alex explained. "But I saw the anger and hatred inside his eyes. He truely believed that I killed Yassen. He was even wanting to avenge his death."

"Too bad for him. We beat him by two and a half year," Sabina smiled.

Alex chuckled at her joke and squeezed her a little harder in his embrace.

Suddenly, Alex looked towards the door and saw Smithers standing there, smiling.

"I wish I had a video camera," he joked. "Glad to see that you haven't gone off the rail yet."

Alex shook his head and laughed.

Sabina realized that they weren't alone and tried to move off the bed, but Alex refused to let her go. She struggled against him and he pulled her back to him. She punched him on the shoulder and then kissed his lips again.

Smithers rolled his eyes and turned to the others behind him.

"He's awake!" he announced.

Soon, everyone was in the room.

Elizabeth ran forward and hugged Alex, including Sabina, who was still in Alex's arms.

"I'm so glad that you are alright!" Liz allowed herself to cry.

Edward smiled at him and winked.

Lily walked up to Smithers, took ahold of his hand and held onto it. She smiled at him and kissed him on the lips.

Alex smiled as he watched them and shook his head.

_About time!_ he wanted to say towards them.

"Okay, what did I miss?" Alex asked.

Smithers shrugged and said, "Same old, same old. Saved the world. Killed the bad guy. Walking off into the sunset. You know how all of that stuff works."

Alex laughed.

"Yeah, obviously," he said. "What about after that?"

Smithers laughed with him and said, "Well, Dmitri is dead. Operation Reckoning is now deactivated. Chimera is offically terminated off the face of the planet, thanks to Syndicate here."

James winked and said, "It was awesome."

Alex smiled.

Then, at the door way came two people that no one expected to see.

Mrs. Jones and Joe Byrne stood at the entrance of the door. They watched as everyone turned their attention towards them.

Mrs. Jones looked at Alex and smiled.

"Glad to see that you are fine," she said. "I was worried about you."

Alex couldn't help himself scoffing on the inside. He didn't want to see her or Joe for the moment. In fact, he didn't want to see them ever again. But he wanted to hear what they had to say, just so that they could leave.

"I have some good news," Joe walked forward. "It has been confirmed, thanks to James's decryption of the computers at Chimera's secret base, that all assets and operatives of the organization, Chimera, have been terminated or captured. We have also reclaimed the Pandora bombs and are having them transported to a new and safer security facility. The United States security and internet systems are back on online. As usual, the world still does not know of your involvement in these current events. In fact, the United States has stated the whole thing to be nothing more than just a simple hacking scandal. As far as the rest of the world is concerned, we are safe."

He looked at Alex and nodded. "Good job out there."

Alex nodded back.

Mrs. Jones also spoke, "Alex, I have some news of my own." She paused. "Me and Joe have offically agreed that we are no longer going to be using you. As of this moment, all contact with you is to be broken as we speak. We will leave you alone now. This will be the last time that you will see us."

For the moment, Alex was happy. He was planning on quitting and was serious about it too. He was expecting to be given the lecture from Joe again.

"Thank you," Alex responded.

Joe and Mrs. Jones nodded and walked away, never to be seen again.

Alex looked at Smithers and said, "Aren't you going with her?"

Smithers looked at Lily and then back to Alex.

"I have already given my retirement papers to Mrs. Jones," he said. "I no longer work for MI6 anymore."

Alex's eyes widened from shock.

"You what?!" he completely shocked by the news.

Smither smiled and said, "I traded it for something... _better._" He looked at Lily, who smiled back at him.

Alex didn't ague any further and smiled.

"I also left the CIA," Lily announced. "I'm moving to London with my prince charming here."

"Wow!" Alex exclaimed. "Didn't see that part coming."

Smithers turned back to him and said, "I was planning to retire anyway. I've worked at that agency for a long time now. It's time for someone else to take my place."

"We're are also going to the Caribbean as our first date!" Lily cheered.

Sabina cheered with her, making Alex roll his eyes.

James laughed and said, "Me on the other hand, I'm going to work for MI6 again. I was just offered a job by Mrs. Jones. That means that I get to be near by friend again. I think I can trust the agency with Jones in charge now." He walked towards Alex and reached out his hand. "Pleasure working with you."

Alex shook it and nodded.

James went to Lily and Smithers, who shook hands with him too.

"I'll see you in London," he pointed at Smithers.

Smithers smiled and said, "I'm looking forward to it."

"Well, I should be off," James walked to the door. "I plan to meet up with Jones later. Wish me luck!" He disappeared from sight.

Smithers laughed and said, "That guy never gets old."

Everyone gathered around Alex and Sabina. They talked and laughed at funny jokes.

And for the first time in Alex's life. He was actually enjoying it.

No more villians. No more evil organizations. No more MI6, offically. No more dangerous adventures. Just a normal life and plenty more noraml things to come along. He was finally living his life the way he wants it.

Alex looked at the people around him and smiled.

He kissed Sabina and didn't care if everyone saw it. He wasn't going to miss out with the one person that he loved the most.

_Sabina!_

* * *

**Ahhhh! Isn't that nice?! Alex is now happy and free. It's all over. Mrs. Jones made it clear that he wasn't going to be used anymore and that short visit proved it.**

**Don't think that this is the end. Because we still have the _finale_ to do. This next one should be considered the greatest way to end Alex Rider. Get ready!**

**Please review and thanks for reading!**


	35. Moving On

**Alex Rider: Moving On**

* * *

**Well, we have finally reached the end. The moment we all been waiting for. Every single road, every single choice, and every single adventure has led to this. I present to you... _the final chapter! _**

**I would like to thank all of you for reading my story and sticking with it from the beginning. I apologize for the grammar errors and other mistakes that I have made in the previous chapters. I've always been the write and publish kind of guy. I have a problem with editing. But, anyways, thank you to all.**

**To those who have reviewed my story and given me the courage to go on, I would like to thank: tickgrey, Space Astronaut Capt. Robot Koala, Albany, gamerkid137, Shirkyjerkey, book worm, Drew The Seagull, Unknown, Guest, Aneeta Potter, Aeliea, General E, and of course, Savannah Silverstone (who is my favorite reviewer of all). Thank you for the awesome and encouraging reviews that you all have posted. You guys are AWESOME!**

**I won't put up a small summary for this chapter. I think the title of it should say it all.**

**Just sit back and enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Five:**

**Moving On**

The sun began to set over the beach of Los Angeles. The sky was orange and there was not a single cloud. And for once, the beach was clear.

Alex and Sabina walked along the sand, holding hands. They allowed the water to touch their feet and even tried to kick the water at each other, playfully.

They had on their swimming suits and a pair of t-shirts.

Six months had past since Alex's final mission. And so far, he was enjoying his new life.

The CIA and MI6 have kept their promise. No phone calls. No overnight pick ups. They were completely out of his life now.

Alex was still in touch with Smithers and Lily. Lily moved in with Smithers a few weeks after their departure from government work. They seemed really happy together. No... they seemed more in love than ever together. In fact, Smithers had proposed to Lily almost a week ago and now they were getting married in a month.

Alex, Sabina, Elizabeth, and Edward already purchased plane tickets in order to be at their wedding.

James, aka '_The Syndicate_', was already named the best man.

Alex and Tom Harris planned on meeting up. Maybe play some hoops or go see a movie.

But Alex knew one thing for sure. He was going to visit his parents, his uncle's, and Jack's graves when he arrives in London. That was the top of his to-do list.

Alex and Sabina sat down with Liz and Edward on the blanket of the beach, having their own little picnic. They ate Papa John's Pizza and drank some Coke, along with an oreo cake for dessert. They told funny stories and jokes.

Alex loved watching Sabina laugh. It made him feel warm and happy on the inside. He even felt his heart skipping a beat.

Before it was time to go, Alex and Sabina took a walk down the beach again.

The sun was setting. The sky was beautiful and the ocean seemed peaceful. Only the sound of small waves and the air could be heard.

Alex held onto Sabina's hand and he stared at her. He noticed how her hair flapped around with the air, hitting the sides of her shoulders. He even noticed how she walked and how she looked out towards the ocean.

_God, she's so beautiful!_ Alex said to himself. _I love her! She's the one!_

Sabina felt his gaze on her and turned to face him. She smiled and rammed her side into his.

"What are you staring at?" she giggled.

Alex smiled again and responded, "_You_."

He touched her cheek with his other hand as they walked.

"Stop that!" Sabina blushed and pused his hand away. "You give me too much credit."

"That's because you are so beautiful," Alex said with a calm voice.

_She's the one!_ he roared to himself.

Sabina's face turned red with embarashment and she pushed him away. She laughed.

Alex laughed too.

Then, he readied his legs against the sand and positioned himself for a run.

Sabina saw what he was going to do and used her index finger to wave "no".

"Don't you dare!" she warned.

Alex half-smirked and ran forward.

"ALEX RIDER!" Sabina screamed.

Alex snatched her up from the sand and together went into the water. When they emerged, soaked wet, Alex was laughing as hard as he could. Sabina shoot him an angry look and lunged herself at him. They went under the water again and came back up.

Sabina was now in Alex's arms and on top of him.

They laughed together and then started to calm down. They stared into each other's eyes and slowly brought their lips together. They kissed softly and allowed the small waves to surround them.

Soon enough, they were back on the beach, drying themselves off.

Alex couldn't help it. He had to check her out as she traced the towel down her legs. He enjoyed the sight too.

Sabina knew he was watching, but she was flattered at his attention. She wanted him to watch.

"Peeking tom!" she teased.

Alex looked away and smiled. He reached inside a small bag that was on the sand and pulled out something.

_I am insane!_ he told himself. _I have completely lost my mind! But I love her! What will she say?! _

Alex's heart started to race. He thought that he may pass out right there and now.

"Hey, Sabina?" he asked.

"Hum?" she didn't turn around.

"What do see in our future together?" Alex asked, his voice calm as possible.

Sabina thought about it and said, "Graduating together and staying with each other forever. I wouldn't mind us moving to a beach house along the California coast line." She smiled at the thought.

Alex chuckled and said, "So you're hoping to move to a beach house, right here in California?"

Sabina nodded.

"Yeppie! I sure do! What do you hope for?"

"Just that the girl I love will marry me."

It took Sabina a little while for the words to sink in. She suddenly realized what he was saying and turned around. What she saw made tears form in her eyes.

"Oh my God!" she covered her mouth with both of her hands. "Oh my God!"

Alex was down on one knee. In his hand was small wedding ring, one that was the perfect size for Sabina. He had paid big time money for that ring, but it was worth it. He knew he was doing the right thing. He could feel it in his heart.

Alex had been planning for this moment for almost two months now. He didn't know how he was able to keep himself from freaking out, but here he was.

"Sabina L. Pleasure," he began.

"Oh my God," Sabina repeated, tears of joy were pouring out of her eyes like crazy.

"From the moment we met, I loved you. I still do and I always will. My love for you gets stronger by every moment I spend with you. I don't know how I survived without you but I don't care about that anymore. All I care about is _you_. I want to spend the rest of my days with you. To move into a beach house on the coastline of California with you. To have children with you. To watch our children grow up with you. To grow old with you. To spend every second, minute, hour, day, and year with you. I _love _you! With all of my heart, I love you!" He paused to catch his breath, tears of joy were running down his cheeks. "Will you marry me?"

Sabina nodded and removed her hands from her mouth.

"Yes!" she said out loud. "Oh God! Yes, I will marry you!"

Alex smiled as big as he could and got up.

Sabina ran forward and into his embrace.

Alex spun her around. They both laughed.

Once stopping, Alex sat her down and took her left hand. He put the ring on her fourth finger and it slipped on perfectly.

Sabina laughed and continued to cry tears of joy. She looked the ring over and smiled.

"Do you like it?" Alex asked, with doubt in his voice.

Sabina smiled and said, "I love it! I love you, _Alex Rider! _Always will and forever!"

They took each other by both sides of their cheeks and pulled one another together. Their lips clashed. They didn't act shy or take their time. The kiss was hard and full of passion.

When they parted, they looked into each other's eyes and couldn't resist the temptation to kiss again.

The sun set finally came to an end, but Alex and Sabina didn't care. They were enjoying their time together. Just as they will for the rest of their lives.

Alex didn't realize it, but he was finally doing the one thing that he thought he would never be able to do. He was finally... _moving on. _

* * *

**The End!**


	36. An Author's Message

**An Author's Message**

* * *

**This is a message for those who have been along for the entire ride of this Alex Rider story.**

**I want to personally thank Savannah Silverstone, General E, DrewTheSeagull, Albany, Unknown, gamerkid137, , book worm, and tickgrey for the amazing reviews on my story. If it weren't for them, I would have never finished this story. **

**I hope to meet you all again in my other stories.**

* * *

**Now, a message for others who have done me the honor of reading my story.**

**I hope you all enjoyed my story. **

**I also apologize for the grammar errors and other mistakes I have made when making this story. I've always been the type of guy to just publish and forget about making corrections.**

**Thank you for the amazing support on my story.**

* * *

**I want to know, what did you think of my story? Was it good? Was it boring? Did it suck? Did you enjoy it?**

**Just review on what you thought and I want an honest opinion of what you really thought.**

* * *

**Anyway, I hope to see you guys again.**

**It has truly been a blast to have worked on this story.**


	37. Another Author's Message

**Another Author's Message:**

* * *

**Alright, I've been hearing people talk about me making a sequel to this amazing story. **

**Well, I have some bad news. **

**I will not be making a sequel to this story.**

**I think we can all agree that the ending to this story was satisfying enough to be called ****"the end".**

**I hope I didn't disappoint any of you for announcing this. **

**If I did, well, I apologize for that.**

* * *

**But, I did have an idea for making a "separate" Alex Rider story.**

**What do you guys say?**

**Should I return to Alex Rider again and make another story?**

**If I do return for another round with Alex Rider, this story will have no relation to this story at all.**

**In fact, I sort of already have a storyline in mind, but it might counteract some of the books in the process.**

**Anyway, I'll leave the decision up to you all.**

**Should I return for another story?**


	38. Third Author's Message

**Third Author's Message:**

* * *

**Hey, guys!**

**Sorry if I disappoint you if you thought this was a status on if I am making a another Alex Rider story or not.**

**Well, I will say this.**

**"I am going to make another Alex Rider story, but I won't be able to have it out anytime soon. I'm currently working on two other stories at the time and I need to focus on them for a little while. But please know, I will make another Alex Rider story. You can count of that." ****- TJ Jordan**

* * *

**Anyway, the real reason I posted this little update is because I just made a voting poll on my profile.**

**If anyone of you feel like voting on it, then go ahead and have some fun. **

**The poll has something to do with this Alex Rider story, but I won't say what the voting is about, I want you guys to find out for yourselves and decide which answer is the best.**

* * *

**I want to thank you guys once again for reading and/or reviewing on my story.**

**I apologize for the grammar errors and other mistakes that are on there. But you have to remember, it was my first fanfic, I wasn't very experienced.**

**And also, if any of you feel like looking into my other stories, just go to my profile and see what I have in store.**

**Again, thank you so much to those who took their time to read my stories. :)**


End file.
